


Kept Boy (On Hiatus)

by Aech_Left



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cock Rings, Coercion, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Whump, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Precious Peter Parker, Punishment, Repaying Debt, Sad, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Where Peter now has to pay off a debt passed down from Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Ben got shot trying to de-escalate a robbery and May fell ill shortly after and passed away. Neither of them told him about the debt until he tried to get their assets in order and found that they had no money really and owed a shit ton to Tony Stark, a high class business man with close ties to the mob. Steve is a mob boss and Bucky is his brute. Steve treats Bucky more like a well trained dog than a person. Not that Bucky seems to mind all that much.Everyone wants a piece of Peter Pie, what’s new?More tags to be added. This won’t be sweet. Tony, Steve, and Bucky are not good people. There will be non-con later in the fic. Fair warning.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 70
Kudos: 201





	1. Uprooted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

Peter wakes up on his makeshift pallet on the floor. He’s so thankful Ned and his family are cool with him staying for a while until he can afford to stay somewhere else. He’s got an interview today so gathers his stuff to hop in the shower, leaving Ned snoring in the bedroom. He’s ready quickly because he made sure to set out his outfit the night previous. The bus ride is boring but the closer he gets to his stop the more his anxiety builds. He didn’t tell Ned but the reason he’s so serious about this job interview, in particular, is that he’s interviewing to work for the man he owes the debt to. 

Stark. Tony Stark, a well-known businessman, and close associate of the mob. He received an email that explained if he were to work for him then his debt would be paid off much faster. He wants to stop being a burden on his friends as soon as possible. He was told in the email that it’s just a waiter job so he’s not too worried but the whole situation is certainly anxiety-inducing.He arrives at the building, it’s a tower and the base is the club, the upper stories look to possibly be offices or living quarters or something. All the lights are off and the door is locked when he pulls at it.

He wonders if he’s too early but he can’t help but wonder if he somehow got the time or day wrong. He digs through his emails and is relieved to see that he isn’t wrong about the date. He is just about fifteen minutes early though and it’s morning so he isn’t as concerned about the lack of people around. He’s wearing a dress shirt with a tie and khakis. He wishes he had nicer shoes though as he’s just wearing the same worn-out converses he always wears.

It’s a little chilly so he shoves his hands in his pockets. He only has music playing through one earbud so he doesn’t get lost in his head. It’s nearly Autumn and he’s ready for the sweater weather and cozy socks. He thinks about hot chocolate and wonders if Ned's mom makes it as good as Aunt May did. He shakes his head to evade the train of thought. As much as he sometimes wants to hate them for leaving him with their problems he can’t help but remember the good times. He  misses them. 

He idly bites his bottom lip and tries to think of other things. Puppies. He wishes he could have one. Doesn’t have to be a big one either, just a constant friend that’s his, one he takes care of instead of the other way around like Ned and MJ. They bend over backward for him and he feels like he never does enough in return. Maybe with this job, he’ll be able to afford to get them presents soon. A car pulls over to the side of the street. It’s a sleek black vehicle and he kinda wants to touch it and see if it feels as smooth as it looks. 

A man steps out looking mildly inconvenienced and looks at his foot with a twinge of worry that he’d scuffed his polished shoe. He looks to let out a sigh before he turns and looks up to face the debtor. He hadn’t seen the kids face before now and he’s glad he went with this plan instead of just sending Bucky to intimidate and pressure him. The brute probably would’ve molested the poor little thing. He really is small. Just a fair bit shorter than him but he has nothing to him really. Thin and soft looking. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone fit the description of a twink as well as Peter Parker. 

He approaches the kid and puts on a welcoming smile. First, he’ll need to build trust and confidence. The nervous boy perks up and looks less anxious once seeing him smile so warmly. “Sorry for the wait, I had other business, let’s head in.” Tony pats Peter on the shoulder before unlocking the door and holding it for him. It’s a big room with chairs stacked up on the dining tables. The booths are polished and look comfy. He follows the taller man away from the large room and down a hall to the elevator.

Tony tries not to stare too much but he really can’t believe that something this perfect has just so easily fallen into his lap. He has to have patience though, no way the kid will just let him into his pants immediately. He’s got to hook him first so he can’t getaway. The elevator ride is smooth and Peter shifts his weight between his feet in an attempt to relax. Tony shows him down to a meeting room and Peter enters first followed by Tony. It’s spacious and has a glass conference table in the center with black chairs.

Peter takes a seat on one side and Tony takes the seat opposite his. A manila folder sits in front of Tony and he briefly opens it to scan the first page before focusing back on Parker. “You owe me almost 30 grand Mr. Parker. In a perfect world, you wouldn’t have to pay off a debt that you don’t personally owe but I have to get my money back somehow. Surely you understand this.” He pauses to watch the kid nod his head, Tony can hear him nervously popping his knuckles.

“That’s why I have a proposal. You work for me. Full time. You can stay in an apartment in one of the above floors. Simply put, I’ll own you. At least until you’ve worked off your debt. You’ll mainly have duties as a waiter but you will also be my assistant or errand runner whenever I need you to be. I said proposal but I suppose you can’t really refuse.” Peter looks stunned but Tony admires how well the kid is keeping it together. He’s just been told that likely for the next few  years  of his life he’ll be working for Tony, not to mention that he won’t even really be making enough money to put in a savings account or anything. He’s got necessities, food, water, and a place to live.

“Am I stuck here all the time? Or can I still see my friends?” Peter looks resigned. He thinks of MJ and Ned and how they’re gonna totally flip out about this. Tony gives him a smile.

“Yes, you can still see your friends. You aren’t a prisoner Peter, I’d say you’re more of an indentured servant.” Tony pulls the contract out of the folder and gives it a once over before sliding it across the table to Peter and then setting a pen down next to it.

“Just gotta do this and then I can move on with my life, right?” Peter whispers it as he tries to steel himself. He wishes he could go back to Neds and think about it for a while. He wishes he even had the option to say no. He reads the contract. It’s several pages and seems to have some redundant information but overall is just what Tony said it was. Indentured servitude. He picks up the pen with shaky fingers and signs the sheet. Tony is pleased and takes the contract back, places it back into the folder, and sets it back in its original spot on the table.

“Well, I suppose I’ll show you your apartment and the building since you’ll be here for a while. Later we’ll go pick up your things from the place you’ve been staying.” Tony is all business and his tone is more serious than before. Peter feels a knot form in his gut. He thought he’d at least have one more night to just hang out with Ned and sleep in a familiar place. They go up in the elevator once again. Tony points to the button at the top of the pad. “I live in a penthouse here at the top. If I ever call you to come there that’s the button you press. It’ll need you to identify yourself so I’ll have you an I.D. card made. I’ll take you shopping one day this week to get you some more appropriate clothing as well.” Peter feels overwhelmed and continues to fidget as they leave the elevator. 

There's a small foyer and then a door with a scanner. Tony passes a card over it and it unlocks. It's huge. He didn't realize that the whole floor would be the apartment. ”Lucky for you you have the whole place to yourself. Choose whichever bedroom you like, also, you can have people over but you have to clear it with me first. No parties. You have to return here every night before curfew. The door notifies me every time it's opened so I'll know if you sneak out. There will be repercussions if you disobey any of my rules.” Peter is usually quippy and talkative but he's having trouble with processing everything going on and can't find the spare breath to make jokes. 

The rest of the tour is unremarkable. Going back to get his stuff was emotional and Ned's parents were very worried and kept asking if he was okay or if he was being forced somehow. He wanted to cry but that certainly wouldn’t look good so he put on a brave face all the way up until they get back in the car to head back to the Club. His face is getting hot and he’s embarrassed. He does not want to cry in front of this man. He bites his lips and tries to focus on anything else, tries to think about the future once he’s finished this. He’ll surely have good stories to tell once everything is said and done.

A tear falls and he turns to face the window in the hope that Tony won’t notice. No luck, Tony has been watching him the whole day and had been wondering when the little thing would bust open after holding everything in. Tony bets the kid has no idea that with him his life is actually significantly improved. Space to himself, he’ll get room service, no bills to stress over. He doesn’t even have to stress about the debt anymore since that’s being handled by him just being there.

He wants to rub the kids' shoulders and comfort him but he knows it’s all too soon for that. He has to be patient for this to go smoothly. He wants to mold Peter into the perfect pet. Tony doesn’t want to have to break the boys' will if he can help it. Just wants him to not be fussy, a toy that’s pliant but not just a living fuck doll. He feels the heat pool in his belly and derails the train of thought before he gets hard. He pretends not to see Peter crying for the whole ride. 

A couple of his men bring Peter's belongings up to his apartment. The place is already furnished so there’s not a lot of moving in Peter has to do, just decorating with his personal items. After sleeping on the floor and on a couch for months he’s sure Pete will sleep perfectly on a plush bed. The place is much livelier than it was this morning and Peter is awestruck. It’s a members-only type place and Peter has never been anywhere that even looked as expensive as this place. Tony leads them over to a booth and they sit. 

“This is where you will be working most of the time. Have you waited tables before?” Tony is in business mode again and Peter focuses back on him.

“Uh, for like a week.” He tells the truth because he has no doubt that the man could easily find all of his previous workplaces. “It was right before uncle Ben... you know.” He barely remembers anything from that period of time but he does remember some of what he did at the diner. Cleaning tables, setting out menus, and how to balance multiple plates on one arm.

“Okay well, you’ll have a trainer anyway until you get the hang of it. What kind of foods do you like?” Tony passes Peter a menu and opens his own even though he knows its contents.

“Most things...” He trails off as he scans the menu. The prices are shocking. “Am-am I paying or... because I can’t afford-“ He feels like an idiot.

“It’s on me, you work and live here anyway so it’s all on the house.” Tony looks and bites his lip when he sees how Peter's eyes light up. “Don’t go crazy though.” He adds and it pulls Peter's attention back to him. It seems to relieve some tension in the kid and Tony marks that as a win.

Peter picks out a couple of things and Tony orders for them both which Peter finds a little strange as he’s not a child but brushes it off. They make more small talk as they eat and Peter feels a bit more comfortable. He knows he’s still going to cry later but he thinks that maybe this won’t be so bad. He’s finishing up when his phone buzzes and buzzes and buzzes. He wants to keep ignoring it so that he isn’t rude but it’s getting pretty distracting.

“Go ahead and check it.” Tony gives him the go-ahead and he pops his knuckles before fishing his phone from his pocket. It’s MJ, she’s worried sick it seems. Ned told her everything because he’s worried too. He sighs and rests his head on his hand as he starts typing. He reassures her and promises to give her a call later if he can. Even though he always refers to her as a friend they are actually dating now. It’s such a habit that he realizes he hasn’t told Mr. Stark that he has a girlfriend. He wonders if Tony will find out and assume he’s trying to keep secrets or something. It doesn’t affect the debt, his work, or anything though so it shouldn’t matter. He thinks anyway. The man already knows everything else about him so Peter kind of just wants to keep this one thing to himself.

He sends an I love you with heart eye emojis and smiles when he gets an I love you too with hearts in return. He puts the phone back and when he looks up he meets Tony’s eyes and hopes he wasn’t on his phone for too long. Tony breaks it and pulls out his own phone. “Let me have your number so I can get ahold of you easily. Using email simply won’t work for our arrangement.” Peter swallows before reciting his number to the man who punches the digits into his contacts. “I’ve just sent you a text so you have mine too.” On cue, Peter's phone buzzes and he says thanks in a bit more than a whisper, suddenly nervous again.

Tony places his phone face down on the table before he speaks, “I suppose the rest of the evening is yours then. You can explore the place or go back to your apartment to organize your things or just go to sleep if you want. I’ve got some more things to attend to tonight. Also, don’t try to run away kay? I can always find you and the people who I’d send after you aren’t nearly as nice as I am so I wouldn’t recommend it.” He stands from the booth and straightens his suit before pocketing his phone. “The boys should’ve left your key outside the door, if they didn’t then you can shoot me a text.” Peter just nods and then the man walks away and out the doors. He watches him get into a slick black car and then sees it drive away. 

He slides out of the booth and finds that he feels very out of place without Mr. Stark leading him around. He decides to go up to his apartment and sort through his things, it’s too overwhelming down in the dining room. It’s very quiet in the elevator and on his floor he sees the key card perfectly centered in front of the door. He feels fancy sliding it across the scanner. 

His stuff is stacked neatly against the wall and it puts him back into reality. This is his life now. He bypasses the junk and grabs the bag of his clothes to take to his room. The closet is big and there’s more than enough room for all of his clothes. He falls onto the huge bed and lets out a big sigh. “I missed having a bed.” He mutters and rolls over, suddenly extremely tired. He sets an alarm on his phone for an hour so he doesn’t forget to call MJ.


	2. The Company You Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits his longtime friend, business partner, and ex-lover Steve to gloat about his catch. Peter has a FaceTime call with MJ.

Tony lets Steve know that he’s on his way to the high rise and hopes to god that Bucky isn’t there. Luck seems to be in his favor as the man is nowhere to be seen once he enters Steve’s penthouse. “Where’s your parasite?” Tony questions once Steve comes out from the kitchen.

“Shh. He’s sleeping.” He puts his finger to his lips. “Really asleep it seems since he hasn’t come to glare at you.” Tony examines his friend further and notices that he is a bit disheveled.

“Oh, so you decided that right before our meeting was a good time to bang your boy-toy?” Tony has a brow raised as he takes a seat on the soft grey couch.

“You know how he gets. I’m afraid I’ve been neglecting him lately. Though it’s nearly impossible to satisfy him.” Steve says it tiredly.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it. You’re two sex-addicts in a pod. Tell me, have you let him top you yet?” Tony looks at him seriously. “I’m sure he’s asked.”

“No.” Steve crosses his arms, looking at Tony distastefully. 

“That’s why we didn’t work out ya know? If you want to keep him you should treat him every once in a while.” He loves bringing up their past and pointing out how Steve repeats the same mistakes.

“I give him exactly what he needs. The problem with you is that you like power too much. You felt too insecure on the bottom whereas Bucky is perfectly comfortable taking it without feeling like his masculinity is being threatened. If you ever feel like you need a good plowing though, I’m always here.” He smirks at the frown forming on Tony’s face. “What did you want to speak about anyway, I know you didn’t come here just to pick a fight.”

“You’re right, I didn’t. I did come to make you jealous though.” He pulls out his phone and finds a picture of Peter. He turns the phone to show Steve. Steve squints and takes the phone from Tony’s hands to get a better look.

“Who’s this twink? What you buy his onlyfans or something?” Steve looks up at Tony and sees a haughty expression laid plain.

“Nope, he’s not an actor or anything like that. Just a kid that owes  me a debt. He’s mine.” He plucks the phone back from Steve’s grip.

“Bullshit.” Steve can’t believe it. Tony goes into an app and turns the phone again. It’s live footage of Peter sleeping in his room. “Fuck, how’d you get so damn lucky?” Tony shrugs in response.

“Guess I must’ve done something to get good karma.” He lets his expression fall serious. He takes a breath, “You can’t tell Bucky.” Tony makes strict eye contact with Steve.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Not for now anyway. Especially with how...  intense he’s been lately...” He braces himself, knowing what Tony’s gonna say.

“I’m sure he’d calm down if you’d let him fuck you once.” Steve rolls his eyes in response.

“How about I let him fuck you? How’s that sound.” Steve snaps at his long time friend.

Tony laughs, “I’m never bottoming again. Not to mention he hates me.” 

“Hate sex is a thing for a reason.” Steve fires back.

“He’d probably kill me.” He reaches for the bottle on the coffee table and pours himself a drink.

“Now I won’t argue that. Pour me one too.” Steve settles deeper into the cushions.

“You’re a terrible host.” He says as he pours Steve a drink as well.

“Once you get that kid broken in, I’ll pay you if you let Bucky fuck him. I’m not bottoming and Bucky is too much for just anyone to handle. He refuses prostitutes. If I let him find his own person he’d probably end up with a charge and I don’t want to bail him out again.” He sees the look of judgment on Tony’s face so he adds on, “You’re the one who said I should treat him.” He takes a big swig of the liquor.

Tony lets out a defeated sigh, “Once he’s broken in, sure. Not before. I’m gonna take my time training him.” He means it and Steve knows. It’s all about keeping Bucky out of the loop for as long as possible.

——

Peter wakes up to his alarm and squints at the light he hadn’t turned off before his nap. He yawns and gets up from the bed. He brushes his teeth and combs his hair before pressing FaceTime. It only rings once before it connects and MJ is on his screen. All the tension and anxiety seems to leave his body just looking at her face. Her hair is messy and her eyes are big as she sees the unfamiliar background behind Peter. “Peter!” She exclaims.

“Hey...” He stutters and rubs the back of his neck. He explains everything and all the events of the day. She’s shocked as he expected but isn’t upset with him for not telling her the full extent earlier like he thought she would be.

“He’s nice though?” She lays down on her bed, her face squishing a bit where she lays on her pillow. It’s adorable and he smiles.

“Yeah, surprisingly. I’ve got free food and free housing. I guess it’s not completely terrible. I just hate that I literally belong to him you know, with that contract and everything. It’s pretty cushy here but I hate the knowledge that I’m always being tracked and can’t really do anything without clearing it with him first. It’s like I’m a kid again. He even ordered for me earlier.” He recalls.

“I wish you could just come here.” She has a pouty look on her face. 

“Me too.” He sighs for what seems like the millionth time that day.

“Wanna give me a tour of the place?” She tries to lift the mood after realizing that what she said had dampened it. He hops up from the bed and walks to the front door in his socks. He opens it after double-checking that he has the key card. He lets it shut and then presses the button that switches the camera view. “Is that an elevator?” She raises her eyebrows.

“Yep. So this is the elevator. This is the foyer and then boom, my high tech key card reader.” He slides it across and it beeps green, unlocking the door.

“Wow.” She comments, seeing just how big the place is. 

“Right? So all the bedrooms have scanners too but since I’m living here alone I just have a master key.” He demonstrates by opening one of the empty bedrooms with his key. There’s nothing in it besides a bed though so he does a twirl to show her the empty room before leaving it to show her the rest of the place.

——

Tony lifts his phone up after hearing it go off a few times now. Peter has left his room. Peter has left the apartment. Peter has entered the apartment. Peter has entered the first bedroom. Peter has left the first bedroom. “What is he doing?” He mutters and goes to surveillance. Steve scoots over to see what Tony is looking concerned about. “He’s on a video call.” He squints. He turns on the sound to listen. 

“This is one of the bathrooms. Look how big the bathtub is!” Peter says it with enthusiasm that Tony hadn’t heard in the kids' voice all day.

“Who’s he giving a tour to?” Steve questions, arm now thrown over Tony’s shoulder as he does his best to be nosy.

“Shh.” Tony shushes him so he can hear. A girl's laugher can be heard and Peter gives a sheepish smile as he practically dances around.

“Did you know your twink has a girlfriend?” Steve turns his head to look at Tony.

“Yep.” Tony has practically become part of the couch with how deeply he’s sunken into it. “But it doesn’t  really  matter.” He takes another drink, this time from the bottle. “Eventually he’ll be perfectly happy with my dick in his mouth.” He’s drunk. Steve isn’t, he’s got some insane tolerance that Tony can’t even begin to comprehend. The call goes on forever and Peter talks to her so sweetly. When they finally end the call after kissing their screens, Peter plops back down onto the bed. 

Tony raises his brows once he sees the boy snake a hand down into his pants. Steve pipes up, “Oh, gonna get some action here?” He also focuses on the live feed. 

“Well, he has been living with a friend and sharing a room for months so I don’t imagine he’s had much alone time.” Tony slurs a bit but pays it no mind and continues to watch Peter. The kid unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock out of his underwear. Peter licks a stripe up the palm of his hand first before softly gripping himself. He pulls his shirt up and holds it in his mouth to stifle his moans. 

Despite being drunk, Tony’s cock gives an interested twitch as he watches. Peter’s hips jerk as he pulls on himself, building up to a desperate pace. He suddenly slows, going from the previous fast pace to a slow and steady rhythm. Tony bets the kid would love to be edged. He knows he could make him cry and beg too if he overstimulated him afterward. The heat deep in his belly is intensifying and he knows he’ll be pitching a tent before too long.

Peter whimpers a bit and they both focus more intently on the screen. Peter rolls his fingers over the tip, squeezing and rubbing the glans. His little hips stutter and he moans louder and longer as he comes into his hands. He seems to have some clarity after a moment of basking in the post-orgasm glow and gets up like he’s trying really hard not to get his cum on anything.

Tony’s attention is dragged away from the phone as Steve gropes him and he glares at the taller man. Steve runs a hand up Tony’s torso to pull at his suit jacket. “Bucky is in the other room.” He warns.

“So? He and I aren’t lovers or anything.” He grins when Tony lets him pull the jacket off, one less barrier. “If anything, he’ll just be pissed that he was left out which I can always remedy by giving him extra attention later.” Tony is undoubtedly horny and can’t help but grunt when Steve squeezes him through the fabric of his slacks. He can still hear Peters muffled moans on replay in the back of his mind even as he stares into Steve’s blue eyes.

“Just hands.” He says it sternly and hates the satisfaction written all over Steve’s face. Steve presses tighter against him for a better position then tugs on Tony’s belt. He pulls the leather through the loops teasingly slowly. Finally, it’s out of the way and his fly is made quick work of. He sighs as Steve pulls him out of the fold in his underwear and tugs at it, Steve lets out a whistle when it manages to fully harden. “Oh shut the fuck up.” Tony curses and Steve grabs his hand to gently bring it to his own exposed and weeping prick.

Steve is big and Tony doesn’t know how he ever managed to take it. It’s long and thick and Tony doesn’t miss it at all. He rubs his palm over the tip in a circle like he knows Steve likes and then strokes him with a tight-fisted grip all the way down to the base. Steve spits in his own hand to slick Tony up better. Tony doesn’t really need to do that, Steve leaks so much pre that it’s pretty well slicked on its own. Plus there’s only one way Steve really likes to get his dick wet for a hand job. 

Like the bastard was reading his mind he asks in a voice much too sweet for his personality, “Suck it? Just a little?” Tony rolls his eyes and instead of saying no like he normally would, he repositions and leans over Steve’s lap. He takes a couple of inches into his mouth and grazes his teeth over the sensitive flesh like he used to and Steve groans deep in his throat. Tony flattens his tongue and takes Steve as deep as he can before pulling off and going back to his previous spot. His hand glides completely effortlessly now and Steve strokes him with a matching rhythm. 

They both start to move their hands faster now and Tony is getting close. Steve has always lasted much longer than him so he’s not surprised that he’s already approaching his end while Steve is just getting started. Steve starts to run his thumb over the head of Tony’s cock which makes him jerk in surprise. “Fuck.” He grunts as Steve repeats the motion. “I’m-“ He stops stroking Steve as he starts to tense up. Then Steve stops. “Steve.” He drags out the man's name and glares, not in the mood to be edged today. 

“Not in the mood to play? Okay.” He fists him faster than before and Tony folds over himself as he spills into Steve’s hand. Steve continues pulling on him with a devilish grin until Tony digs his nails into Steve’s arm with a cry. Tony closes his legs once Steve’s hand is away as if to protect his sensitive part from the assault.

“Fuck you.” Tony curses him and then there’s the sound of a door opening so they both turn to look in the direction it came from.

Bucky walks in with an incredulous look on his face. “You’re really fucking loud.” He’s only wearing a shirt, one of Steve’s shirts. His hair is a mess and his lips are a bit bruised. Tony guesses their earlier session was rough play. 

“Well since he’s awake I’ll go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He ignores the daggers Bucky is glaring at him and heads to the door, tucking himself back in on the way over to it. He doesn’t bother putting his jacket on and instead just drapes it over his shoulder. 

“Okay, keep me updated.” Steve is a bit disappointed that he didn’t get a complete handjob from Tony but Bucky will blow him so he’s not too upset about it. He beckons him over and Bucky goes to his knees with no hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease at the end there guys.  
> ;) Steve/Bucky for the next chapter I promise.


	3. Put A Ring On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets punished for interrupting.

Bucky lets Steve grab his hair to drag him down the length of him. Steve groans and looks into the pale blue eyes that are staring up at him hauntingly. Bucky’s metal arm grips the couch while his other grips Steve’s thigh. Bucky pulls back a little to suck in a breath before going all the way down and gagging as he lets himself choke on Steve’s cock. Steve holds him there just until tears appear in Bucky’s eyes, then he lets him off to catch his breath. “Just suck it now.” He instructs sweetly and Bucky works his tongue around him while suckling on it. The constant tightening is heaven and it feels like he’s being milked. 

“Keep doing that.” Steve clenches his fist in Bucky’s hair which pulls a pained sound from him. His hips thrust shallowly on their own and he comes, releasing all of it into Bucky’s mouth. As he told him to, Bucky continues suckling. Swallowing his cum and draining it all out of him. Bucky teases the head with his tongue and Steve pulls him off with a groan. 

He lets go of Bucky’s hair and the man just rests his head on Steve’s thigh, completely content. As much as he loves Bucky’s company, he wishes there was more life to his eyes. Tony reacts so easily to his touch. Bucky can react very beautifully but it isn't as simple. He’s not nearly as sensitive as Tony and to get good reactions he has to put in significantly more effort. Bucky is also very obedient which can be a little boring sometimes and that is why Steve enjoys it when a Bucky is in what he refers to as simply ‘a mood’.

It happens every so often. Bucky refuses him and more or less hides, sleeping for days. It’s much more fun to seek him out when he’s like that than when he’s completely ready and willing. He doesn’t do what he’s told and he even cries which is a very rare intense expression of emotion for Bucky to show. 

Lately, he’s been in what he thought was one of these moods but it’s different. He’s trying to seek out other partners which has proven to be quite an annoyance to Steve. They may not be lovers but Bucky does belong to him. He just doesn’t understand why Bucky refuses the hookers Steve tries to provide and instead searches for his own elsewhere. 

He can provide anything Bucky wants if he’d only accept it. He hopes that eventually, Peter will be the piece of the puzzle he’s missing to help Bucky to thrive. Until then he just has to do his best to keep Bucky happy. He threads his fingers through Bucky’s brown hair, it’s gotten so long. “Come here.” He pats his lap and Bucky climbs up, knees on either side of Steve’s thighs. He’s half-hard and it dangles between his legs tauntingly. Steve takes it and Bucky’s balls into one of his hands and squeezes tight. 

Bucky grunts as the fingers tighten painfully around him. “Does it hurt?” Bucky nods and sits flat on Steve’s lap with a grimace on his face. “You know it was rude to interrupt as you did.” He wishes he had a cockring on hand but he doesn’t so he just holds onto the rapidly reddening cock and balls. He traces a finger along Bucky’s perineum and tugs on the genitals in his grasp. A sound leaves Bucky and he goes forward with the pull, leaning heavily on Steve. 

“As punishment, you don’t get to come until I say so, go put on the ring and come right back here.” He releases him and Bucky leaves the living room. Steve takes a lazy grip on himself and works himself back to action ready. Bucky comes back with his poor red privates all tight and kept there by a ring at the root. Bucky’s face is a little flushed but not terribly so. Steve hopes to fix that. “You’re so good Buck, come get your treat.” He pats his lap again and Bucky climbs back onto him. This time he’s looking down and finding Steve’s dick. He lines it up to the his entrance and sinks down onto it, the flared tip pops inside. He stops for a moment. He’d thought he’d still be loose enough from earlier but his nap and seeing Tony in his territory clearly made him tighten back up.

“Mmm...” He frowns as he closes his eyes and forces himself to sink deeper. He drools into his hand and tries to bring it down to their connection but Steve takes Bucky’s hand into his own.

“This is supposed to be a punishment, Buck.” Steve lightly scolds him but takes some of the saliva from Bucky’s hand and smears it along their connection anyway. He wipes the rest on his shirt that Bucky is wearing. It still doesn’t slide totally smoothly but it’s better than before and Bucky can ignore this level of discomfort. He rests his hands on Steve’s shoulders as he starts to bounce. Steve’s hands take place on Bucky’s hips and he makes sure to hold onto him tight enough to leave small bruises. 

“They’re bright red, poor things.” He takes just one hand off of Bucky’s hips and decides to tease the restrained bits. He pinches one of Bucky’s balls and nails dig into his shoulder. The metal hand tightens but it’s clear Bucky is doing his best to not really hurt him. He flicks the base of the restrained cock and Bucky’s eyes open in response to the shock. He does it again and Bucky lets out an oh, so sweet sound. He makes a partial circle with his fingers and lets Bucky’s bouncing movements push him in and out of them. Bucky’s long hair has fallen into his face and he’s breathing hard now.

“I’m close,” Bucky says it and Steve lets go, flicking the base again. Steve pistons his hips up, pushing deep and forcing a groan out of Bucky. 

“Were you jealous of Tony, Buck?” He questions and it takes a little too long for Bucky to respond so he pinches his sac again. Nicky clenches tight around the cock inside him and Steve lets out his own moan.

“Yes... Yes, I was jealous...” His breathing is haggard and his bits are an alarming shade of red. “Please let me come...” He pleads, eyes meeting with Steve’s. 

“Good boy, but no. Not yet.” Steve teases the tip with his index finger, swirling around the tip. “Keep moving.” He adds and Bucky resumes his motion, fucking himself onto Steve’s dick. He runs his fingernail up the slit like he knows Bucky hates. Bucky’s thighs tremble and a crease appears in his brow as he tries to maintain the rhythm he’d initially set. He is biting his lip and staying quiet even as Steve slightly scratches his fingernail against the sensitive glans. He’s trying so hard to be good. 

Steve relents and stops the cruelty. He massages the swollen balls and gently squeezes them. “D-“ Bucky cuts himself off. Steve briefly considers making a big deal out of the almost defiance but lets it go instead. He continues doing what Bucky obviously wanted him to stop doing just to push him farther. Bucky grinds down on Steve which actually surprises him and a pleasured breath leaves his lips.

“Cheeky.” He comments and grinds his own hips upward, aiming for Bucky’s prostate which he’s barely been hitting right the whole time. Bucky chokes out a plea and Steve decides maybe he’s toyed with him enough. He takes control and holds Bucky’s hips tight as he thrusts upward. Bucky’s got drool running down his mouth as his prostate is rammed over and over.

“Steve...” Bucky mutters his name and buries his face in Steve’s neck. Bucky’s cock bobs obscenely between them. Steve grunts with each thrust as he gets closer to his climax. 

“Do you want me to come inside you?” His voice is husky and his gaze heated.

“Uh-huh... yes, please Steve...” Bucky holds on tight as Steve pounds into him, cock dragging against his innards. 

“So good for me.” Steve pulls Bucky flat against him until he’s rooted inside and spills. Bucky lets out the cutest sounds as he’s pumped full of Steve’s semen. “Fuck.” He grinds and Bucky whimpers. “Do you want to come now?” Bucky nods desperately and so Steve once again tightly grips the engorged member and fists it quick. It’s only moments before Bucky lets out a shuddering breath and spurts his release all over Steve’s front and his hand. Bucky pants harshly in Steve’s ear, now completely limp against him. Bucky’s asshole is still clenching tightly around his just spent cock and he can’t help the breathy sighs that leave him.

“Thank you...” Bucky thanks him while Steve’s still balls deep inside of him. Soon enough, Bucky has gone flaccid and Steve slips the ring gently off the still somewhat swollen flesh. 

“Let's take a shower and then go to bed yeah?” Steve taps his fingers on Bucky’s ass to tell him to get up. He sucks in a breath as Bucky does, his cock slips out and his cum starts to drizzle out. He smoothly slips back inside instead and Bucky makes a noise of confusion but holds on tight as Steve stands. He carries Bucky to the shower just like that in order to avoid any mess on the floor.

——

Tony bypasses the dining room and goes straight to the elevator. He thinks about going to Peter’s and watching him sleep or something but decides that that is very much a stupid idea provided by his currently alcohol addled brain. He goes right up to his penthouse like the smart nan that he is and drinks a glass of water before heading to the bathroom. He pisses first and then hops in the shower. He brushes his teeth and scrubs himself clean of the day’s sweat. 

He bets Bucky got royally fucked for interrupting but he probably enjoyed it anyway. Tomorrow, Peter will start working and Tony gets to see him in a real suit and the waiter’s uniform. He wants to put him in the waitress’s uniform to see him in the black skirt. He pushes it to the back of his mind for later. His eyelids fall heavy as he meanders to his room stark naked and slips into his large bed. 


	4. Ride Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter’s first-day assisting Tony. However, the shopping must be done before the business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the comments. Thanks!  
> (•̀ᴗ•́)و

Peter wakes up to his phone going off. “Oh... Oh crap!” He sees the contact name ’Mr. Stark’ glowing on his phone. “Hello? Sorry, I’m getting up right now.” He rolls off of the bed, talking as fast as he can.

“It’s okay, you still have a little time before we have to go. I’m standing outside the front door, I’ve got your suit.” Tony’s got a bit of a hangover but he’s sure seeing Peter will fix him right up. That’s why he chose to personally give Peter his new outfit instead of having anyone else do it.

“I’m coming. Sorry again Mr. Stark.” Peter apologizes once more and Tony loves the way his name spills from Peter’s lips. He was in such a hurry that he didn’t even throw on a shirt so when he opens the door he greets his new boss in just his plaid boxers. He mentally berates himself, he must seem so unprofessional. Tony is taken aback by the sight before him. Peter has more muscle than he’d thought. Not as soft as he’d been expecting but he doesn’t find himself hating it. He briefly wonders if Peter noticed the way he eyed him up and down but the kid looks to be too busy in his own head to have realized.

“Here you go, I’ll wait in the living room while you get ready if that’s alright.” It’s not a request. Peter seems to sense this and responds accordingly.

“Of course, yeah, totally.” His voice is much more energized than yesterday. Tony plops down onto the couch, he hasn’t sat on it since he first brought it in. “I’m gonna like, hop in the shower real quick, cool?” The tone of his sentence twists and by the end, it sounds like a question.

“Yeah. Yeah, go on.” He assures Peter that he can and eyes the backs of Peter's milky-white thighs as he walks to the bathroom. Peter is already asking permission for simple things, it’s like he’s grooming himself really. Tony thinks this might be even easier than he thought. He very much has to play the good guy role for now though, Peter has a nice level of fear but if he does anything drastic too soon then the fear will grow and it won’t be nearly as fun. This line between scary boss and nice caretaker must be walked carefully lest it falls apart and devolves into something scarier. He wants a pet not a prisoner or a slave.

He hears the shower start running and stands from the stiff couch. He goes into the still open bedroom and smiles at how Peter’s decorated the room. Posters of comics and a stack of books sat neatly against the wall. Tony thinks about what kind of bookshelf he should get for him. He runs his hand over the bed and thinks about how Peter jerked off right there. He picks up Peter’s pillow and presses it to his face for a good long inhale. He sighs, disappointed that it doesn’t smell like much of anything since he’s only been there for one night. 

He sees a shirt on the floor and picks it up instead, the one he was wearing yesterday. It smells more strongly, like one of the lighter old spice deodorant fragrances and sweat. He breathes it in a few times before discarding it back onto the floor, he wishes he could take it but Peter would certainly notice. He’ll wait until he can take something that is less likely to be taken notice of if it’s gone. 

He looks through the closet and shakes his head, Peter could look so sharp and instead dresses like a nerdy schoolboy. Graphic tees, button-ups, and khakis. That’s most of the wardrobe. There are a couple of muscle shirts that he imagines look great on Peter and some jeans, skinny jeans actually, and some with ripped patches. He has one single pair of black basketball shorts. He has what looks like just two pairs of shoes, both are worn out converses. One is black and white while the other is solid white, no, it’s off white.

He hears the shower stop and makes his way back to his spot on the living room sofa. He seems to dress quickly as the door opens just about five minutes after the water stopped, his hair is combed nicely to the side. The suit doesn’t fit perfectly but that’s fine because today they’re getting him sized so that he will have perfectly fitted suits. Peter’s shift at the club isn’t until it opens at 4:00 so they have plenty of time.

A couple of the places he wants to take Peter are places that Steve frequents and as happy as he’d be to show Peter off in his currently unaltered form, the chance of Bucky being with him is too high for him to risk it so he crosses those off of his mental list. He takes him to Vision’s first. He’s the best tailor Tony knows and despite being somewhat aloof, Tony considers him a friend. They get his measurements taken and Tony helps Peter pick out a couple of fancy pairs of sunglasses to wear with his suits once they’re made. He trusts Vision to choose the shoes for them and they leave the shop.

Next, he takes Peter to Natasha’s where he gets a slim-fitted bulletproof vest. She compliments Peter on his physique and questions him about what kind of guns he likes best, to which Tony re-explains that Peter isn’t an actual bodyguard and they only needed the vest. She was really trying to sell him on a small pistol to which Peter just nodded along, clearly not understanding anything about what makes one gun better than another. Tony tells her that he’ll probably bring Peter back eventually for some basic self-defense skills but for now, they are good. Peter actually seemed interested in that prospect so Tony takes a mental note of it. 

With all of that done, it’s time for actual business. They get into the sleek car and Tony takes a couple of calls, this drive is longer and the air is much more serious. “Yes, I told you before Bruce. Yeah, send me the updated numbers later. Have you talked to Steve? He told me. I only saw Bucky briefly so I can’t say anything for sure but he definitely didn’t seem as obedient as usual. See if there’s anything you can come up with. Thanks. Yep. Bye.” Tony hangs up and sends a few messages before sighing and setting it down.

“Who are Bruce and Steve? And Bucky?” He suddenly seems to remember his place and quickly adds, “If you don’t mind me asking...” His voice gets very small.

“Bruce works for me and Steve. He’s a genius and I don’t know what we’d do without him. Steve is- well- He’s a long-time friend of mine and Bucky is... a dog.” He didn’t mean to say it. He really didn’t but he has always thought of Bucky as Steve’s attack dog and it slipped out. 

“What kind of dog?” Peter seems interested. Tony guesses he likes dogs. Eventually, he might get him one, if he’s good.

“Ah... He was a stray. Mean bastard too.” He just goes with it. 

“Aw, I bet he’d like me. Dogs usually like me.” He boasts and the smile on his face is enough to melt Tony’s tiny heart.

“I’m sure.” He is sure, Bucky would like him so much that he’d eat him up and leave nothing left but a shell.

“Is there something wrong with him, Bucky I mean?” Peter seems genuinely concerned about the welfare of this dog he doesn’t even know, not to mention that Bucky isn’t even really a dog.

“I don’t know. He’s just got some... behavioral issues.” He keeps it vague and he is not at all prepared for what Peter says in response.

“Is he fixed? You know, neutered? A lot of behavioral issues can be solved or at the very least improved by doing it. It would lower his testosterone levels, he wouldn’t be as dominant, if he’s marking then that should stop too, and he has a lower risk of cancer thereby increasing his life expectancy.” Peter is glowing as he pours out his internet obtained knowledge. Yeah, Tony can tell that this kid has definitely wanted a dog.

“Steve would never go for it.” He laughs, he’s definitely going to have to tell Steve about Peter’s ideas on how to solve Bucky’s behavioral problems.

“Is he planning on breeding him? He was a stray so I don’t see why he would. There are already enough homeless dogs as it is. Or is it because he humanizes him and thinks that he’ll miss his testicles? He won’t, they don’t think about things the way we do.” The content of this conversation is getting more and more hilarious. Tony wishes he had recorded it from the start. 

“You seem to know a lot about dogs.” He changes the course of the conversation to escape the risk of saying something that he shouldn’t. He had almost told him that Steve was planning on breeding Bucky to a new dog that Tony has recently come into possession of. Peter will inevitably meet Bucky and if he had said that then Peter would probably be able to put the pieces together real quick and know exactly what that means for him.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have one, one day. He or she will be so spoiled. It should be good practice for when I have kids of my own with my future wife.” Peter closes his eyes and imagines his future. He and MJ with a senior rescue dog and a couple of olive-skinned babies in a nice big house. It’s his idealistic version of how his life will go. Tony smiles and gives Peter a friendly and encouraging pat on the shoulder even though he has all the intentions of ruining that perfect little dream of Peter’s. If Peter really wants a baby then Tony is sure he can find a surrogate but there’s no way he is letting Peter marry and have children with Michelle fucking Jones.

They soon pull up to a very royal appearing mansion. ”Wow. Where are we?” Peter asks as he steps out of the car and walks around to open Tony’s door as he instructed him to do earlier. 

”This is Thor’s place. Thor Odinson. He and I have a meeting. He has a brother, Loki. He may be around as well I'm not totally sure how they feel about each other right now. They get into disagreements often and they both hold grudges.” They walk up the pathway to the large ornate door. ”Don't speak unless spoken to. Just observe and write things down if I ask you to.” 

He then remembers something very important. ”He has dogs. A bunch of them. They're probably outside but once everything is said and done we'll see if you can meet them. A treat for how well you've done today, yeah?” He starts to implement the language he'll use going forward to normalize it in Peter’s mind.

”Really?” Peter’s eyebrows are raised and he looks oh so happy and excited. Peter is much like a puppy himself, Tony can practically see a tail wagging behind Peter as he speaks. 

”Yep, really. Now, press the doorbell.” He instructs and Peter does so immediately as he's told. It's only moments before the large door is opened by a very tall, very muscular man with long blonde hair and a bright smile. ”Thor.” Tony greets and puts out a hand. Thor takes the hand and pulls Tony in for a hug.

”Who is this little one? He's adorable.” Thor comments and tilts Peter’s chin up to get a better look at his face. ”Is he-” Thor is cut off by Tony.

”He's a new hire.” He hopes the big idiot gets the clue and doesn't do anything to bring suspicion on him from Peter about Tony’s intentions.

”Ah, I see.” Thor takes his hand away from the kid. He was sure Tony must be fucking the cute little thing but it seems he was wrong in his assumption. He must be planning on it at least because if not, it's certainly a waste. And if Tony really doesn't intend to, then he will certainly seize the opportunity. He'll ask him about it later when the kid’s brown eyes aren't glued to them. ”Come in.” He holds the door and beckons them in after him. 

Their conversation is pretty relaxed and they mention some stuff about investments and money laundering and most of it goes over Peter’s pretty little head. He'll get the hang of it eventually. He just doesn't know anything about this world. Thor is a very confident man, his voice is haughty and booming in a way that commands attention but doesn't come off forceful. Peter admires this man that he's just met. Effortlessly strong with a voice that doesn't shake or heighten in pitch from anxiety. He hopes to see him more after this. They talk for only maybe an hour and a half before they wrap up. 

He's shocked when Tony says his name. ”Huh?” He had been paying attention but he's so startled at being spoken too that he can't remember what was said.

”Isn't there something you wanted to ask Thor?” Tony teases, loving the rush of blood that goes to Peter’s face. Thor likes it too and spares a glance at Tony's expression, he can see right through him, Tony is definitely, without a doubt, intending on fucking the kid. 

”Uh. Yeah... Um, Mr. Stark said you have dogs? I- I like dogs.” It’s awkward as hell and he can tell his face is hot from embarrassment.

“You want to meet them?” Thor doesn’t draw attention to the kid's red face in order to not embarrass him further. Tony is so cruel. He behaves like an elementary schooler, being mean and teasing the person he likes.

“Yes. Please, sir.” Peter tries to be as polite as possible and can’t possibly make eye-contact right now. Tony wants that plea to be directed at him, he wants Peter to beg for his cum with a sweet ‘please sir’ as he’s being fucked. Thor looks at him like he knows exactly what he’s thinking so Tony shrugs, sure that Thor has been undressing Peter with his eyes throughout the entire meeting. Thor leads the way to the backyard. He opens the screen door to the huge walled-in yard, it has a pool and beautiful flowerbeds too. 

Then he sees the dogs as they take notice of their master and run towards them from the far side of the lawn. They all look like rescues, with missing eyes or limbs, and yet so very happy as they bound over. Some of the older ones lag behind but still look eager for attention. Finally, the dogs reach them and Peter is consumed by positive energy. He goes through making sure to pet every single one of them but then just freely giving out scratches and belly rubs.

Tony and Thor just watch as Peter gives out his limitless affection to the pups. Peter laughs and stands back up from his crouched position. ”Thank you, Mister.” He gives Thor a bright smile and Tony feels a slight bit of jealousy rise in him, especially with the look Thor shoots his way. ”Um, so does Bucky not like other dogs?” Thor's eyes squint as his brows knit together at the question that just came out of Peter’s mouth. Peter is looking at Tony and not Thor luckily or he'd definitely notice that there was something off about what he said.

”Nope, he gets into fights with other dogs so he's usually leashed and Steve doesn't let him be around just anyone so you won't get to meet him for a while.” Somehow it's easier to talk about Bucky as if he were a dog than it probably should be. Thor gets it and just stays quiet, not sure what to say. He'll definitely be asking Tony what that's all about later. Peter frowns but the great big fluffy dog howls at him and his spirit is immediately improved. He gives the big fluff ball extra scratches before Tony directs him back inside.

”Thanks for hosting, and for letting this newbie pet all the dogs.” He pats Peter’s shoulder. 

”No problem. And hey, you're free to come to see them whenever you want kid.” Tony seems to not like that as much but Thor still means it nonetheless. They head out the door and Thor hopes to see the boy again. He hopes the next time he sees him he's still perfectly intact as well. Mind and body.

They arrive back at the Club about three hours before Peter’s shift starts. ”Get yourself a power nap. I'll come to get you in a bit.” Peter nods, already tired. He was falling asleep in the car on the way back.

Peter steps out of the elevator and scans his card. He waves at Tony before disappearing into the room. Tony closes the elevator doors and goes up to his penthouse.

Tony doesn't manage any sleep. He goes over the numbers that Bruce sent over and then just lays in bed doing nothing until his alarm tells him to go get Peter.

Just like before, he brings Peter’s uniform to the apartment and Peter answers the door in a comfortable shirt and boxers this time. He thanks Tony for waking him up and they go to the living room also just like before. ”Uhh, Shower?” Peter asks and once again Tony sweetly assures him that he can go shower. The water turns on, ten minutes pass, and the water turns off. He keeps expecting to hear Peter open the door but he doesn't.

He bounces his leg more intensely as it takes longer than it should for Peter to get dressed. Just as he’s about to ask if the kid is alright in there, the door opens. His hair is slicked back and he wears the uniform perfectly. Well, almost. Tony sees the missing item from the uniform in Peter’s trembling hands. “Um... I don’t know how to tie this.” His anxiety is clearly eating away at him. He must’ve been stressing over the bow tie for the majority of the time he spent in the bathroom.

“It’s alright. Come here.” He waves the kid over as he stands up. “Give it.” He holds his hand out and takes the expensive piece of silk from Peter, their fingers lightly brushing. “Chin up. Thank you.” Peter does as he’s told so well. He brings the tie around Peter’s neck and adeptly ties it perfectly. He folds the collar over it and smiles at its symmetry. He runs his finger up Peter’s neck and then taps him under his chin playfully. Peter gains a slight blush and Tony can already say he’d kill for this kid.

Casual touches to get him used to being touched by him. Peter will barely notice as the touches get more and more intimate. “You look perfect. Later we’ll practice tying that bow-tie alright?” He loves the shy nod Peter gives him but Peter isn’t even making eye contact. So he corrects him, “That was a question, Peter.” That brings those large brown eyes straight to his own.

“Oh, uh, yes sir? That’s great, thank you.” He’s still blushing but it has faded a bit from the fear of possibly being scolded.

“Good. Let's go.” Tony leads the way out of the apartment to the elevator.


	5. Sink or Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter’s first-night waiting tables at the club and he meets his seemingly strict trainer Clint Barton but maybe there's more to him than that.

Tony plasters on a business smile as they move through the dining room. Peter feels like he’s not nearly qualified to even wash the dishes here, much less actually serve and wait tables. Everyone is dressed in expensive clothes and wearing watches and jewelry that probably cost more than everything he owns combined. He pays attention to his steps in order not to trip and embarrass himself. He also focuses on his breathing to try and keep himself from getting overwhelmed.

They make their way past the bar where Tony waves at the bartender to follow. Smoothly, a woman takes his place at the bar and it’s the three of them heading to the employee locker room. “Peter, this is Clint Barton. Clint, Peter Parker.” Tony introduces them and Clint gives a half-smile, all formality, no real interest.

Clint speaks up, “I run the bar normally but tonight I’m doing tables and you’ll shadow me, okay? You’ll help me more and more throughout the week until you’re set to do it all on your own. After this week I’m back at the bar and you’ll have to fend for yourself.” It’s laid out plain and Peter is sure he’s gonna be a strict teacher. Tony sees Peter’s clenched jaw. The poor kid is already afraid of failing. Tony would love to have just let Peter figure things out on his own but he can’t jeopardize his brand for a little entertainment. Clint is his best and practically runs the place for Tony.

He’s also up for a real job if Tony ever needs him. A perfect marksman. Lately, nothing too crazy has been happening though so his services haven’t been needed. This is at least something different to spice up his routine for a bit. Peter should be a perfect employee by the end of the week. Eventually, he might let Peter bartend but the thought of Peter being hit on by the customers makes him teeter back and forth on the idea.

“Don’t speak to the customers until you have heard me greet them several times. Don’t walk in front of me. Don’t look down at your feet. Make casual eye contact but don’t stare. Smile but without teeth. Don’t touch your face or your hair. Hands behind your back or together in front of you when you aren’t carrying anything. Relax kid. You need to move languidly so relax your shoulders.” Clint sets his hands on Peter's shoulders and presses gently so that they aren’t up and tight. He also pats the side of Peter's face, “Stop clenching your jaw too. People notice these things.” He moves to stand adjacent to Peter. “This isn’t a Waffle House, fix your posture.” He taps Peters back so that he stands up straighter. 

Peter thinks this feels more like a military boot camp than a prelude to a job waiting tables. Tony would feel jealous that Clint is touching his Peter but he knows the man isn’t interested. He has a wife and kids and Peter certainly isn’t going to tempt him. “Well, it looks like you two are hitting it off so I’m going to do some work at my booth.” He pulls out his phone and starts texting as he leaves the room. Peter hates that even though Mr. Stark has threatened him and is controlling his life right now, he still feels less safe without him around. He should feel free without the man standing beside him but he doesn’t. 

“Certain guests are higher priority than others, they sit at specified booths and tables. We go to those tables first.” Then Clint turns about-face and starts out the door. “Stay on my heels.” He says and Peter does. He follows and listens and follows and listens. He’s memorizing Clint’s movements and words and the way he greets guests. His ankles and heels are actually starting to get sore from walking so much in the new work shoes. “I said don’t look down at your feet.” He jerks his head back up, he hadn’t realized he’d looked down at them. 

“Sorry, sir.” He unclenches his jaw too and pops his fingers to relax like he needs to. Clint makes a disgruntled sound but doesn’t scold him for it so he finishes cracking them. 

“You’re doing well so don’t clam up now.” It’s the first encouragement he’s been given by this guy and it fills Peter with some confidence. He’s not failing miserably. He’s doing alright and he just needs to keep going. He continues just shadowing Clint and thinks he’s starting to catch his stride. Tony waves at him from across the room and he gives a closed-mouth smile. He doesn’t wave back either, keeping his hands folded neatly together behind him as Clint told him to.

The night is halfway done and Peter’s brain is already fried. Clint seems to know everyone by name and Peter just doesn’t think he’ll be able to accomplish that, like ever. Clint leads them back to the locker room and gives Peter a pair of gloves. “Break-time. After this, we will be cleaning tables for the rest of the night.” He grabs his own pair of the latex-free black gloves as well and shoved them in his apron pocket. “It’s for 30 minutes. I’m guessing you don’t smoke but you can sit outside with me while I smoke if you want to.” Clint looks bored and like he doesn’t really mind either way.

“Yeah, totally. I mean no I don’t smoke but yeah I wanna sit outside with you.” His awkwardness is spilling out but Clint doesn’t mention it and instead just grabs his cigarettes from his locker. “We’ll go out the back. You got a jacket? It’s chilly out.” Clint looks at Peter with a raised brow.

“Not with me no. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He assures, not wanting to sit inside and waste away his break or run-up to the apartment to grab a jacket. He’d rather just brave the cold.

“Catch,” Clint says and Peter does, catching the man’s coat. He sees that Peter is about to refuse it and speaks before Peter can, “Don’t worry about it. Looking at you, I’m sure you get cold easier than I do. Come on.” He doesn’t leave room for Peter to argue and unlocks the heavy metal back door. Peter pulls the coat on and zips it up. The cold rush of night autumn air slaps him in the face. He feels bad for using Clint’s jacket but sits on the bench next to the man without saying anything. He’s a bit relieved to see that Clint doesn’t look like he’s feeling cold at all. The alleyway is a nice getaway but the hustle and bustle of the club. 

“So, how long have you been working here?” Peter pipes up as Clint lights a cigarette and pockets the lighter in his apron.

“A long time kid.” Clint leans back on the bench and just watches the night sky and a plane that’s traveling across it with tiny flashing lights. “Hurry up and get done Parker, or else you’ll be here forever too.” Clint soared a glance at the kid and sees the look on his face. “I’m not here because of debt like you if that’s what you’re thinking. Tony’s a friend. This is our world but I can tell that you don’t belong here. So just get out as soon as you can. Don’t fool around. Definitely don’t mistake Tony or any of these people as your friends. They aren’t. I’m not.” Peter doesn’t know what to think or say to that. 

“I know Tony isn’t a good guy. I know he’s involved in serious bad stuff too. I know I’m just a pawn under his thumb but I’d rather pretend that everything is okay than be miserable. Is that naive?” He looks away from the man and up to the night sky as well.

“Mm.” Clint decides to shut up. If Peter tells Tony what he said then he could be in some deep shit. He wants to tell the kid that yes, it is naive and throttle him until it gets into his head. He’s got plenty of stories, stomach-churning tales that would tell Peter the kind of man Tony really is. Tony doesn’t wish for the kid's happiness. Tony only cares about what’s in it for him. He hopes he doesn’t have to see the kid after he’s been broken. He hates seeing it. It makes his gut knot up if he knows what they had been like before. 

He may be a killer but he’s not nearly the kind of monster that Tony is. He may consider Tony and Steve his friends but that doesn’t mean he necessarily condones their actions. He’s often repulsed by them but it doesn’t change what they’ve done for him. His wife and children will never have to worry about money. They get everything they could ever want. Peter very much has a younger brother's personality. He’s naive but funny and sweet and you just want everything to work out for him.

He wishes he couldn’t read faces as well as he can. Tony never told him his plans for the kid but Clint could see it in his eyes. “I’m not going to be here forever.” Peter pulls him out of his thoughts with a tilted head and solemn words. “Once this is done I’m gonna start my life. I have a girlfriend, I hope I can marry her. We’ll have kids and a dog. This will all just be a great story to tell. That’s what I’m telling myself. Otherwise, I’ll just be sad and shrivel up into nothing.” Peter makes eye contact with him. His brown eyes are soulful but terribly empty as he speaks. Perhaps Peter isn’t quite as naive as he thought. “I’ve just gotta keep moving. Otherwise, I’m dead right? Don’t answer that. Please.” 

He doesn’t answer it. The kid really doesn’t need the confirmation. And completely honestly, death wouldn’t be the worst of it. Tony would just forego the nice guy routine and ruin the kid, destroy everything he knows. Then, once he’d gotten bored of his ‘much too broken to be fun’ toy, Peter would be killed or even possibly given to someone else. Thinking about it that seems more likely. Bucky would probably want him but with Bucky, Peter’s time would definitely be limited, he’s definitely not as good of a caretaker as Tony or Steve. Steve would probably end up doing most of the work. Like buying a child a pet when they aren’t yet responsible enough and ending up finding some way to get rid of it after it’s too much of a hassle.

He experienced that when he let his daughter have an Easter rabbit. She played with it but he was the one who wound up feeding and cleaning up after it most of the time. He found it another home. He had told her it must’ve gotten out and run away. Steve wouldn’t find Peter another home. He’d just kill him and dispose of him. As terrible as Tony is, he’s not quite as cold as Steve. That man must think the world revolves around him. Tony knows that he’s just got a cushy place in the world and that it could potentially crumble if the right supports were destroyed. Steve thinks he’s invincible and untouchable. 

He himself is usually not so keen to involve himself in Tony’s distasteful affairs. If someone needs killing he’s ready, if he just needs to watch the club, that’s cool too, but he usually stays several feet away from any of this business until it turns lethal, then he does his job. Tony has had little sugar babies before but it was always temporary and Tony was never overly interested in them or in keeping them around. Only a few of the previous ones had made a fuss when they were being kicked out. He’d have them dealt with without ever looking them in the face again. Clint was the one to deliver the bad news. When he’s on a mission like that, his eyes are sharp and his brain switches modes. Then once it’s done he goes back to his family like it never happened. 

He’s not sure he’d be able to that with Peter, not as easily. He’s only known him for a matter of hours but he’s already different than any other person Tony has brought in. He’s got spirit. He wasn’t brought up in this ugly mess. He’s ready to work and eager to improve. Really he’s the best trainee that Clint’s ever had, not that he’d ever say it aloud but it’s true. Peter hasn’t stepped on his heels even once so far while following. He checks his watch, ten minutes left. Peter is still looking at the sky, he must be in his head too. His nose is pink from the cold.

“You’re a good kid. Any woman would be lucky to have you and you deserve the life you picture for yourself. Don’t ever let it go.” He says, comforting the unlucky young man. Tony doesn’t deserve him. If the kid ever decides to run, he won’t help, but he won’t try to stop him either. He’s got his own family to think about.

Peter checks his phone to see the time and looks concerned all of a sudden. He presses the screen and holds it up to his ear. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. I turned my notifications off so that I wouldn’t get distracted. Yeah, we’re on break. Sorry, I guess I should’ve let you know.” He pauses as Tony speaks on the other end. Clint watches and listens in silence. “Yeah, we’re outside. I mean yeah, it’s a bit chilly but Mr. Barton let me borrow his jacket so I’m warm enough.” Clint’s brows raise, wondering if Tony will give him shit about it later. “We’ve only got like five minutes left or something like that so we’ll be back in soon. Yeah okay, goodbye Mr. Stark.” Peter lets out a sigh. “That scared me. I thought I was in trouble for something.” He sinks further down on the bench.

“You can just call me Clint.” He says and it seems to calm Peter down as it brings his attention to him instead of Tony and thoughts of how to please the man. They sit in the relative silence of the alleyway until it’s time to go back in. Clint opens the door for Peter and follows him in. He puts his cigarettes and lighter back into his locker. Peter unzips the jacket and gives it back to Clint who hangs it on a hook. “Okay, gloves on.” 

Clint carries a black plastic tub and they head to a table. “Don’t touch anything. Just watch. Look.” He has a very systematic process of picking up the items, placing them in the tub, and wiping the table. “Realistically you’ll move faster than this but this is the most efficient way to clean the table. It’ll be slow at first but eventually, it’ll just be muscle memory.” Each time they go to a table, Clint moves faster and it’s clear that he’s been doing this for a long time. It’s more repetitive than serving but it’s more comfortable, there’s less pressure. 

Clint can feel Tony’s eyes on them as they move as one through the room. Peter has already become a perfect shadow. He wonders if Peter can feel Tony’s Starr as well, if he can then he isn’t showing it. Peter has his shoulders back, head up, and hands together just as he should. He can tell that Peter’s feet are hurting. New shoes and all the back and forth walking must be hard to deal with but he isn’t worrying over them or trying to walk differently to avoid the pressure. He’s still walking perfectly straight and Clint admires it.

It’s finally approaching closing time and most of the people have left. Tony is still at his booth with a laptop and several files and folders with papers covering the table. Soon enough the only people left are at the bar and so they go back to the locker room. “That’s all for tonight. Throw your gloves away in that bin and then you can do whatever you want.” Clint grabs his cigarettes and lighter, his keys, and puts on his jacket.

“Hey, Clint?” Peter is now making an expression that looks a little nervous. He doesn’t respond but he does give him a look to tell him to go on. “Thanks, you know for earlier. Not the jacket but talking to me. I think I needed it so yeah, thank you.” Clint wants to ruffle Peter’s gelled hair and tell him that it’ll be okay because clearly, the kid is worried about how things are going to turn out. His brother used to always ruffle his hair when he was worried about something and it always used to calm him down. He doesn’t though. He needs to stop letting himself like the kid. It’ll just make it harder if he’s ever given the order to take him out.

“See you tomorrow Parker,” Is all Clint says before walking out the back door.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow tie lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads may start to come slower after this. Maybe, maybe not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Peter tosses his gloves into the bin he was instructed to and heads back out to the dining room to tell Mr. Stark that he’s finished. He really wants to get out of these damn shoes and see if he has blisters but first things first. He walks over to the booth and Tony pretends not to notice until Peter speaks up. “Mr. Stark?” He turns his head slowly, his eyes doing their best to stick to the screen and the task he’s been working on for the past forty minutes.

“You all done kid?” He quickly saves the file before shutting the laptop. Peter looks tired and he’s shifting his weight between his feet. The new shoes have probably given him a tough time. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t as bad as I was expecting it to be. Clint was great and really helpful.” He smiles, Clint may have said that he isn’t his friend but Peter thinks he’s the closet thing to one he has here.

“Clint huh, not Mr. Barton? What, you two get chummy on break?” Tony asks and Peter’s cheeks light up with a pink blush.

“He said I could just call him Clint. We didn’t really do much but sit and talk a little. He’s cool.” Peter says it and Tony could swear the kid had stars in his eyes. Somehow Clint really made an impression on Peter. Maybe he should’ve picked someone else to train Peter after all. Even though he knows Clint won’t do anything, just seeing how much Peter seems to like him has him a smidge jealous.

“Let’s go practice tying that bowtie.” He stands and packs his laptop and files into his bag. 

“Want me to carry it?” Peter asks automatically. Tony is surprised but he likes it, he hands the bag to Peter and they head up to his apartment. Peter scans his key and they enter. He sets the bag down by the door so it’s less likely to be forgotten. He immediately takes off his shoes and socks, needing to let his feet breathe after the night they’ve dealt with. Tony watches but says nothing and instead walks over to and into the bathroom.

Peter follows after a moment of stretching his sore feet. “The mirror will make it easier,” Tony explains and turns towards Peter. He taps the underside of Peter’s chin so that he tilts his head up. He pops the collar up and swiftly unties it and slips it off. “Now, stand here.” He moves Peter so that he’s centered in the mirror and moves behind him. “So, you want the right side to be shorter.” He reaches around Peter from behind to pull the left side. “We’ll call this A. Take it across, like so.” Peter is focused and doesn’t seem to feel like having Tony behind him is a threat at all. “Take A under B and through here.” He pulls it up through the neck loop. 

“Just like this, you fold B into the shape of the bow.” He continues his tutorial as if on auto-play and looks into the mirror. Seeing himself behind Peter with his hands near his neck like this is exciting. He imagines what it would be like to pull the silk tight around Peter’s throat. He could easily take him right here, bend him over the sink. He bites his lip and finishes the tie. “Just like this. Now you try.” He pulls it all loose again.

Peter tries and gets it halfway done before confusing himself. “I don’t know what next.” He holds the pieces awkwardly so Tony takes his hands up to Peter’s and takes them into his own. He repeats what to do once more. Peter’s hands are soft and warm and they fit snugly in his own. “Oh, okay,” Peter says once it’s finished again.

Tony lets his hands linger for just a moment before removing them. “Good.” He encourages as Peter slowly moves through the steps. He rests a hand on Peter’s hip and leans over him like he’s just trying to see what Peter is doing better. I’m reality he’s just getting greedy and impatient, wanting very much to grind against Peter’s cute little ass. It really is too bad that Peter gets it perfectly this time. Peter has a bright smile and turns around to face Tony. 

The proud look is taken over by a bit of a surprised one. “Ah-whoa.” Seems he somehow didn’t realize just how close Tony was. He stumbles and leans himself back against the sink with a small flush to his cheeks. Likely from embarrassment. “Does it look good?” Peter's voice cracks and he tilts his head up to show the bow better.

“Yes, good job kid.” He leans in just a little too close for comfort and pats Peter’s shoulder before running his hand down his arm briefly. “Well, I should turn in for the night. Keep practicing.” He turns on his heels and leaves the bathroom.

“-Uh... Thank you, Mr. Stark!” Peter calls from the bathroom. Tony’s already halfway to the door but it brings a smile to his face. He grabs his bag and leaves the apartment. He looks down, he’s hard, he let his thoughts go too far. He really wants to fuck the kid’s brains out and he let it show more than he should’ve. He messages Steve. It isn’t answered. He calls. He’s calling for the fourth time as he walks into his penthouse.

“For god's sake, what Tony?” Steve’s breath is labored and Tony can hear the sounds of the mattress squeaking. Steve has his brows knitted together, he slows his thrusts to talk to Tony. Bucky grunts and squirms in his bindings. A blindfold is wrapped around his head but he definitely heard Steve answer the phone and he’s very unhappy about it. His wrists are tied together and bound to the bed frame above his head. He can’t speak due to the cloth gag in his mouth either. Steve holds one of Bucky’s legs around his waist and his nails bite bluntly into it to try and get Bucky to stop the thrashing. The other leg has an ankle tied to the bottom of the frame. If he lets this leg go there’s a pretty good chance he’ll get kicked.

“Well clearly you’re busy but I was wondering if you knew if Wade knows of any rent-boys right now that look similar to Pete.” Tony hopes he doesn’t have to talk to the strip club owner himself, he liked Wade much better when he was just a merc and not a strip club owner who hosts hookers. Wade doesn’t have a respectful bone in his body and talks to Tony like they’re equals or something.

“I don’t know, I haven’t been by his place or talked to him lately. I’ve had my hands a bit full with Bucky lately... Wanna come over and fuck Buck? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Steve teases and Tony can hear the muffled protests from Bucky in the background.

“I’ll just speak to Wade myself then.” He grumbles, not wanting at all to speak to the smart-ass pimp. He hangs up, done with hearing Steve’s vigorous ‘activities’. He scrolls through his contacts. Wade Fucking Wilson. He presses the call button and turns it on speaker. He also shoots him a text with Peter’s picture. It rings several times before the line picks up.

“What’s up buddy?” Wade answers and it’s somewhat hard to hear because of the shitty music blasting in the back. Tony rolls his eyes.

“I sent you a picture, you got anyone that looks similar?” Tony feels his erection waning with displeasure.

“Uhh... Maybe. I’m not sure if he’s free right now. Who’s the kid? He sure is a cutie.” Tony doesn’t answer. Wade mutes himself for a moment while he asks around and it gives Tony a reprieve away from the awful music. Then all the sound comes back and Tony grimaces. “Yeah and you’re lucky, he’s only had a couple of Johns tonight because he came in late. So, I’m guessing there’s a reason you can’t just fuck the one you really want, care to share?” Wade is always pushing his buttons. Tony hates that he even lets it irk him.

“Fuck off. Just send him.” Tony sighs, wishing he knew someone better for these things but he guesses it’s better to use the devil you know than the devil you don’t.

“Yeah yeah okay you’re no fun. Do me a favor and use a condom okay? He’s not done for the night and no one wants your sloppy seconds.” Wade says it playfully but he definitely means it and Tony knows. “He should be on his way soon. Anyway, I’m needed so I have to go.” Wade hangs up on him, just like that. Tony hates being hung up on.

——

Peter calls MJ. Now that he’s in his comfortable clothes and has had a shower he can finally relax. He sits by the window overlooking the street below. “Hey, Pete.” Her voice is so sweet. “How was your first day?” 

“It was pretty good. I got to pet a lot of dogs and I got to wear a real suit and met this really cool tall guy with long blond hair. The club work is less interesting but not crazy difficult either. A guy named Clint is my trainer and he’s pretty cool, he gave me some advice too. How was your day?” He smiles as he hears her talk about her normal day and normal drama. It’s nice to hear.

“I saw the picture of your uniform, you look really handsome in it.” She giggles and it’s definitely one of his favorite sounds. 

“The shoes really hurt my feet,” he lets out his own little laugh even though he’s totally serious, the shoes sucked.

“I really like the bow tie, is it a clip-on?” She asks.

“Nope, a real bow tie. Mr. Stark had to tie it for me the first time and he taught me more thoroughly earlier but now I think I’ve got it.” He sees a taxi stop in front of the club. “We’re closed though?” He says it quietly but MJ still hears him and asks what’s going on. “Ah, someone is here at the club even though we’ve been closed for a while now. It’s a guy? He’s dressed kinda... hm.” He doesn’t want to say something offensive. “I mean, he’s wearing like really tiny shorts and a crop top. I thought it was a girl at first. He’s wearing really tall heels too. It’s really too cold for that outfit, he must be freezing. Maybe he’s lost or something...” He watches as he presses the call button. Then he’s let in. “Or not. Must be for Mr. Stark I guess.” He can’t see the person anymore and leans away from the glass.

“Is Mr. Stark... You know, gay?” MJ asks and Peter realizes he hadn’t even thought about it.

“I dunno. I mean he’s acted pretty normal around me I think but that doesn’t really mean anything. So maybe?” He wonders if he should feel weird about it. He doesn’t really want to try and over analyze it. “It doesn’t really matter though, I’m pretty sure he just sees me as a kid. I mean he’s like way older than me so it’d be strange if he was looking at me in that way right? I’m pretty sure I’d notice anyway. Plus he knows I’m straight so I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” He hopes not anyway.

——

Tony wonders if Wade is just screwing with him and hasn’t actually sent anyone. He runs his fingers along the outline of his bulge. Then the front door calls. “I’m from Mr. Wilson’s for Tony. I’m Dallas.” He unlocks it and lets the boy in. He hears the elevator thrum and then his doorbell. He walks over to the door and opens it. Tony can see a resemblance but is still a bit disappointed that he doesn’t look super similar. He’s still cute though and that’s good enough. “Shall we take care of this sir?” He rubs Tony’s bulge and looks at him with lidded eyes.

“Take the heels off.” He hates the ridiculously high heels. 

“Yes sir.” Dallas does so with more grace than you’d expect. Once he’s barefoot Tony sees that even without them, the man is still a bit taller than Peter. “What are you wanting from me, Tony?” Dallas is toying with the button of his own shorts.

“Call me Mr. Stark, and you can take those shorts off.” He watches as the prostitute slips the shorts down his long thin legs. He’s skinnier than Peter too, no muscle to speak of. Dallas is already erect as well, leaking even though nothing has been done to him yet.

“Mr. Stark. Do you want to fuck me here on the floor or the bed or...?” Tony grabs the young man by his arm and bends him over the couch. If he only looks at the back of him he can just about convince himself it could be Peter. He sinks a finger inside the brunette who moans easily. Clearly, there’s no real need for preparation so he goes ahead and pulls a golden condom packet from his pocket. He opens it and rolls it on quickly. He hopes this will calm him down until he can start using Peter.

——

“-Oh, he’s leaving now. I can hear the elevator.” Peter tells MJ while snuggled up in his bed, phone laying next to him with her on speaker.

“Yeah, that was definitely a booty-call.” MJ snarks playfully.

“It could’ve been work, he knows a ton of weird people... Yeah, no, that was a booty-call.” They laugh, his breathing evens out. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” She says it back. “You were starting to tell me about uh, the trainer guy... Cline? Clancy? Shoot I forgot his name, itdid start with a C right?” She fumbles.

“Oh yeah, Clint. We had a pretty deep conversation and he pretty much just told me that no one here is my friend and that I should get out as soon as I can which I already knew and was planning on.” He recounts it, the man’s jacket really was warm.

“So being there is dangerous for you. You made it seem like it wasn’t, last time we talked.” She sounds concerned and he hates that he wasn’t completely honest with her.

“I just... I don’t want you to worry about me. I’m sure it’ll all turn out fine you know? Then we can move on.” His voice pitches high as he explains himself.

“Right. So what did Clint say about Mr. Stark?” She continues their briefly interrupted conversation.

“He said, ‘Tony’s a friend.’ Then made sure to tell me that Tony is not my friend. He’s worked for Mr. Stark a long time and it’s not over debt or anything like with me. He was saying that like, He and Tony have always been into bad stuff I guess and that I haven’t so I need to leave before I get stuck here. I’m going to. If I stay here I’m d-“ He cuts himself off. “I’m denying the reality of the situation.” He hopes he saved it fast enough but the silence on the other end makes him think he didn’t.

Michelle’s voice comes through with a sniffle. “Peter...” His heart wells up with sadness. He can’t believe he made her cry. 

“I’m so sorry MJ. I’m so sorry...” He can’t help his own tears that start to run down his face. He’d been trying so hard not to let everything sink in but now he can’t seem to hold it back. They both lay in their beds, crying, so far away from each other and just wanting to cuddle.


	7. Chop Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns some new information about Tony.  
> Tony has a mood ruining experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go writing again. (●’◡’●) The comments all all too kind! Thank you so much, it definitely keeps my mood up!

He wakes up to his alarm going off. His eyelids are heavy and he really doesn’t want to get up. He just rolls around a bit. He dozes off and is woken by his phone going off again but this time it’s Tony. “You up kid? Ready to rock and roll?” Tony asks, he knows that Peter is still in bed. He’s watching the feed on his tablet right now.

“Oh crap, I fell back asleep! I am so so sorry. I’m getting up right now. Uh-“ The sound cuts out but comes right back as he’s out on speaker and the phone is tossed on the bed. “You’re on speaker now. What’s on today’s agenda?” He goes to the closet and starts putting his suit on.

“I have lunch with a Ms. Potts. Previously Mrs. Stark but that didn’t quite pan out. We have some paperwork to go over. You’ll stay in the car.” Peter’s brows raise and he pauses for a moment before continuing to dress. “That’s really all that’s on the list today so if there’s anything you want to do just let me know and I’m sure we can figure that out.” He smiles as he watches Peter fuss over his hair in the mirror.

“Cool cool... I have to use the bathroom so, I’ll see you in a minute?” Peter says awkwardly while teetering back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Yep, I’ll be out front so just come on down when you’re done.” He says and once Peter gives an affirmative he ends the call. 

——

Peter is spitting out toothpaste when he gets a call, he rinses quickly before answering the phone. “Hey.” He feels his mood instantly improving once her voice comes through the receiver.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” He asks, hoping she slept better than he did.

“Not really but it’s fine. You?” She knows the answer.

“I mean no, but at least I’m not on the floor anymore right?” His laugh is empty and she notices. “Oh, so I just found out that Mr. Stark has an ex-wife. Ms. Potts. So not gay then.” He clues her in on his previous conversation.

“So bi then. Well, he’s 50% less likely to try and steal you from me then right?” Now they laugh. Neither of them at all privy to Tony’s plans.

——

Tony is leaning on the car for more than ten minutes before he finally sees Peter meander out the door. “Chop chop. Come on.” He gets in the car and Peter walks around to get in on the other side.

“Sorry sir, I got a call.” He says, he talked to MJ for longer than he meant to.

“From who?” Tony pretends like he isn’t very interested.

“MJ. We’re pretty close and she just wanted to tell me good morning.” He hopes Tony doesn’t decide to pry anymore, really not wanting to disclose that she is his girlfriend. He just doesn’t want to involve her in this mess.

“Okay, well that’s alright but you did take quite a long time. We’re on a schedule you know.” He chides but doesn’t speak too sternly. 

“I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again.” He assures and hopes that his future self doesn’t drop the ball. The place they pull up to has gold trim on just about everything.

“What do you like? I’ll order you something once this is over.” Tony looks over at Pete.

“What do they have? I’ve never been here so I don’t know the menu.” He stutters.

“Everything. You like pancakes?” Tony is already halfway out of the car.

“Uh yeah. Yep.” He replies and Tony is off. He seems very tense and Peter guesses the divorce has been messy. Peter can see Tony sit at a table through the large glass panes. Seems they got here first. The table he’s at is in the corner and the tables closest to it are unoccupied. Tony pulls a folder out of his suit jacket and places it on the table. He’s tapping his foot and his eyes are shifting all over the place. Another car pulls up onto the curb. A red Audi. A beautiful woman gets out of the driver's seat, a pensive expression on her face. Her lips are a stiff line. She’s got on a black outfit, a blazer over her dress with small grey polka dots. Her high heels match perfectly and her walk makes it very clear that she is all business right now. She’s got her own folder tucked underneath her arm.

He sees Tony watch her the whole way in. His foot stops tapping and he looks notably more serious than Peter has seen him yet. The folders are set to the side and they order. They appear to make small talk until the food gets there. They talk more as they eat but then something is said that ruins the mood. She then says something that sparks an argument and she pushes her food away in distaste. She shakes her head and pulls the folder over. 

Her leg bounces the whole time after that and she sips her tea throughout their conversation. Tony rubs his temples as he stares at the paperwork. He points at a couple of things on the page and shrugs while saying something. She gives him a couple of pages from her folder and he looks to scoff. He shakes his head and another argument breaks out. She pinches the bridge of her nose as Tony seems to go on a rant. She stands up, stacking her things together. It looks like Tony tries to tell her to sit back down and she just shakes her head with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. 

Tony stands up too now and taps the table, still trying to convince her to sit down so they can continue. She pushes her chair in and turns to walk away. Tony grabs her wrist and Peter’s eyes widen. She stops and looks at him with something that could only be disgust. She pulls but he doesn’t let go and continues to talk. She tries to jerk her hand away but he squeezes it to the point that it appears to hurt and she smacks him. He lets go of her now that a couple of people have turned to look from across the room. She takes her tea and dumps it on him. She says something and sets the glass down, turning on her heel and going to the exit. Tony closes his eyes, frustrated, and clearly defeated. She stomps down the sidewalk past the car, wiping her eyes as tears try to fall. 

She gets in her car and seems to break down. Crying and banging on the steering wheel. It honks a couple of times when she hits it. She slumps over it for just a moment before sitting back up and putting her seatbelt on. Tony watches as she drives away and then sits back down at the table. He runs the cloth napkin over his face and starts dabbing at his clothes. He drops the napkin onto the table after deeming the effort useless. He rests his head in his hands and stays like that for a long time. Long enough that a server comes over to check if he’s alright. He says something to the waiter and resumes his position of gloom. Again, he doesn’t move until the waiter comes back with a to-go box and drink. He’s also handed a wet towel. 

Tony sluggishly gets up but once he’s up he seems to transform right back into his confident self. Peter guesses he wasn’t supposed to be watching that whole exchange so he pulls out his phone and gets into an idle game so it doesn’t look like he was snooping.

Tony gets into the vehicle with a huff and hands the box and drink to Peter. “Got you a lemonade, hope you like lemonade.” He’s curt and his tone definitely has an edge to it now that wasn’t there previously.

Peter answers with a small, “I do.” He looks at Tony, wiping the wet towel over his tea-stained white button-up. “Whoa, what happened?” He asks, pretending to be surprised.

“A spill.” He’s blunt and lying. “Fucking bitch...” He says it very quietly but Peter still hears it. He pretends he hadn’t, not wanting to get Tony’s anger turned onto him. He opens the box and starts to eat his pancakes. “Take us back to the tower please. I’ve gotta change my fucking clothes.” Peter feels the need to press himself to the door, farther away from the seething man.

The ride is silent and Tony is furiously typing on his phone. They get back to the club and Peter follows him inside. Tony suddenly turns around. “Stay here.” He points a finger to the ground and stomps away to the elevator. Peter looks at the ground and wonders if he’s not supposed to move at all or if he just meant to stay in the lobby. He’s brought out of his contemplation when he sees a head pop out from around the corner. Clint.

“He okay?” Clint walks over with a weird outfit on. He’s hoping Peter hasn’t done anything to get in hot water.

“I don’t know. He had a meeting with his ex-wife and it could’ve gone better for sure.” He looks around, feeling paranoid.

“Ah, yikes. They’ve been separated for years now but she’s wanting to actually finalize everything and he’s not too happy about it. Trying to divide assets and things, you know?” Clint sighs, at least Tony isn’t mad at the kid.

“Oh. I bet... um if you don’t mind me asking, what are you wearing?” He asks, looking up and down the weird outfit.

“It’s my suit for archery. I’ve been doing some practice this morning.” He trivializes it. He just killed a group of men that Steve had been having some problems with. “You have any hobbies?” He redirects the conversation.

“I used to like working out but in the last few months, I’ve kinda fallen off and stopped. I should start again. I used to also just walk around, climbing stuff, and exploring abandoned buildings. I did photography for a while, taking pictures of the cool places I found but my camera broke and I can’t afford a new one.” His mood lightens as he remembers some of the fun things he enjoyed doing. Until now he hadn’t even really realized that he’d stopped doing the things he loved.

“Not too sure Tony would want you just walking around by yourself. One day if he’s not dragging you around I’ll show you some of my favorite places around here.” Peter starts to nod and the elevator pings. They both look over and when Peter turns back, Clint is gone. 

“I wish you could drink.” Tony is dressed impeccably once more.

“Sorry?” He knows it isn’t something to apologize for but he wants to appease the man.

“I’m gonna go get drunk, so you can do whatever you want today. Go sleep or something.” Tony had planned on just taking Peter around and showing him some things but while he was changing clothes he changed his mind. He wants to hurry things along. He’s got to pay Michelle Jones a visit. He doesn’t hear whatever Peter says as he walks out the doors. He gets into the car and calls Steve.


	8. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have a chat with MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, had to split a chunk in half.

“Hello?” Steve answers fairly quickly.

“Steve. I need you to meet me at the address I’m about to send you.” He bounces his leg.

“Okay? What’re we doing?” Steve sips his coffee.

“Scaring Peter’s girlfriend. I’m tired of waiting.” Steve can tell something has Tony on edge.

“You’ve had him for what, two days? Is that the limit of your patience?” He wonders what set him off. He seemed so adamant about taking his time before.

“Apparently. I don’t normally have to wait any time at all, for anything.” Tony spews and Steve guesses that’s true, Tony doesn’t usually need to have patience. “Leave Bucky there.” Steve nods, he wasn’t planning on bringing him.

“Wasn’t planning on it. He’s been bad so he’s all tied up right now.” He wonders how distraught Bucky will be once he realizes he’s been left.

“Hurry up and get ready. Don’t dress up. I’m the classy one. You’re the rough scary one.” He says, it seems like he vaguely has a plan but not really. “Bye.” He hangs up and sends the address. When he pulls in front of the building he checks his information for the apartment number. He waits until Steve pulls up, getting off his motorcycle with a grin. He’s wearing a dark leather jacket with his streetwear and Tony thinks it’s good enough. Then he opens up his bag and pulls out some bolt cutters. He didn’t know whether they were breaking in or not so he figured it wouldn’t hurt anything to bring them. Now he looks perfectly intimidating.

“She got family?” Steve asks, trying to prepare for what he’s walking into.

“Shouldn’t be here.” Tony confidently walks up to the front door of the complex. It isn’t locked so they head right up the stairs. Tony knocks on the door and steps aside for Steve to be the first face she sees.

“Coming!” They hear her call out and she opens the door. It doesn’t fully open due to the chain lock. “Um... Hi? I think you might have the wrong place.” Her brow is knitted as she looks at Steve. Tony just nods for Steve to go ahead. She seems to notice the bolt cutters as he lifts them and tries to slam the door. He jams his steel-toe boot into the gap and cuts the chain easy. Then they just waltz in like they own the place. She backs up, seeming to be a bit frozen. “What do you want?” She keeps looking over to Tony. “You’re Mr. Stark, right? Why are you here?” She keeps inching back and Tony doesn’t know what she’s planning but doesn’t feel like dealing with it. 

“Stop moving.” She takes one more step and he raises a gun. “I said. Stop.” She goes rigid in fear. 

Steve approaches her and takes a lock of her hair into his fingers. “No wonder the kid likes her, she certainly has an appeal.” He circles her before going over to what he assumes she was trying to get to. There’s a taser in her bag, he lifts it to show Tony. 

“Were you planning to use that on us? You wouldn’t have gotten very far. Unless you have a gun you shouldn’t be so brave. It’s stupid. Show her what it feels like Steve.” Tony pulls out a seat from her little table and sits. He sets his gun down and watches her turn around just to get hit in the side with the taser. She yells and falls to the floor. Steve pockets the little defense tool.

“Tell me what you want.” Tears have flooded her eyes now.

“Break up with Peter when I say so. Then never speak to him again. I want you to tell the other one, Ned Leeds I think, to also never contact Peter again.” He rests his chin on his palm casually.

“Wha- Why?” She sounds absolutely devastated and it’s music to Tony’s ears.

“Well, because Peter is mine and I don’t feel like sharing. You’re a nuisance and quite frankly, you’re in the way. I’ll contact you when I want you to do it. Until then, ignore him. Got it?” He asks like it’s the simplest thing.

“I-“ She starts but gets a kick to her ribs from Steve.

“The only response is ‘Yes sir.’” Steve grabs her hair and pulls her up into a kneeling position.

“If you do anything to compromise this, I will send him,” he points to Steve, “and he will come and kill you. Then I’ll bring Peter and show him your corpse. How does that sound? Or maybe I’ll just bring him, fuck him right here, bend him over this table while Steve bashes your skull in over there.” He picks his gun back up and points it at her once again. “So, you got it?” Tony leans forward in his seat and Steve pulls the hair in his grasp tighter when she doesn’t give an immediate response.

“Y-Yes, sir...” She keeps glancing down from Tony’s face to the gun. Her chin quivers as tears fall from her face.

“Good.” Both Tony and Steve speak in unison. They all hear a buzzing sound. Steve releases her hair and digs around in the bag for her phone. The contact that’s glowing says ‘Pete’ and has some heart emojis. Steve looks at Tony and shows him the screen.

“This is your last good call with him. Make it good.” Tony teases cruelly.

“Play nice, and put it on speaker,” Steve warns before letting her have it. 

“Hey.” Her voice wavers but overall it isn’t too alarming.

“Hey. What’re you up to?” His voice comes through fairly chipper.

“Oh, nothing really.” She wipes her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He sounds concerned and both men focus on her, waiting for her to fuck up.

“Yeah, my nose is just runny. The cold weather you know.” She handles it well and both men relax more.

“I wish I could warm you up.” He’s so sweet and Tony can see the tears well up in her eyes again. She really does love him. Tony gestures at her to wrap it up, already done with it.

“I wish you could too. I’ve gotta go though. I’ve got to do some shopping and stuff. I’ll call you later okay?” She closes her eyes, face flushed.

“Yeah totally, sorry if I’m interrupting you. I love you.” He says it and if Steve had a heart he’s sure it would be breaking.

“I love you too...” She responds and looks like it’s taking absolutely everything in her not to cry. “Bye.” She ends the call and heaves, tears pouring out.

“Good job.” Steve reaches for her hair again and she recoils. He wants to pull it again and hear her yelp but refrains. “Bucky is probably getting restless.” He stands all the way back up, leaving her slumped over herself sobbing on the ground.

“I’m getting drunk. You can go home if you want but the offer’s there if you’d rather drink with me.” Steve is torn. He wishes Bucky wasn’t literally tied up back at the apartment. Tony never invites him out anymore though, and it was supposed to be a punishment.

“Yeah okay fine. Let's go.” He hopes Bucky will forgive him. They leave the apartment talking about which bars they want to go to.


	9. Turning Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has to take questionable measures to protect Peter.

Peter is a little worried after his call with MJ but pushes it to the back of his mind. He watches some videos on his phone until it’s time to get ready for his shift. He’s tying the bow tie and when it’s finished it doesn’t look quite right. He does it several more times and it just seems to get worse each and every time. He tries to follow an online tutorial but it doesn’t look the same. He makes his way downstairs and to the locker room flustered. Clint sees him and heads to the room after him.

He’s rambling as soon as Clint walks through the doorway. “Please help me tie it, I thought I had it but I don’t and now I can’t figure it out.” Without a word, Clint takes the silk tie and steps close to Peter. He moves fluidly and it only takes him seconds to tie it perfectly.

“Don’t freak out over the little things. It’s alright.” He watches as Peter takes a breath to calm himself down. “Now. Tonight I’ll be mostly shadowing you okay? I’ll help you out if you need it but try to do things on your own if you can.” He clarifies and Peter nods. They head out and Peter manages to have strength in his voice. He greets and his smile is perfect. Clint hates how proud he feels of the kid. He’s getting soft. He wonders if Peter is less tense because Tony isn’t fucking him with his eyes as Peter works tonight. 

“Don’t look down at the platter while you carry it. Have confidence, Parker.” Clint corrects him once he sees how Peter is nervously watching his tray as he carries it. They serve the food and are heading to take another table’s order when Clint goes stock still. “Shit. Walk.” He starts urgently steering Peter back towards the back room. “Fucking walk.” It’s a hushed but rather alarming tone so Peter does as he’s told. Clint peers out of the room and continues to curse. “Into the closet. Now.” Peter is terribly confused as they both squeeze into the small broom closet.

“What’s-“ Clint presses his hand against Peter’s mouth and pins him to the wall to keep him from moving around and possibly bumping something that will make a sound. 

“Where the fuck...” Bucky mutters. He dials again and it just goes to voicemail. “Where the fuck are you? I’m at the club because I thought you might be here. Tony isn’t here either though so I’m guessing you’re together.” He’s pissed. His teeth hurt from gnawing through the fabric and he’s pretty sure he broke his thumb when he pulled his hand out of the binding. “You just fucking left me there.” He’s pacing back and forth. 

Peter has no idea who this is but he guesses it’s not a good guy based on Clint’s reaction. Bucky dials again, this time calling Tony. It takes several tries but eventually the line picks up. “Get Steve.” It comes out like a growl.

“-What? Steve, it’s Bucky.” Bucky hears Tony tell Steve and then Steve is there.

“How did you-“ He’s cut off.

“You left me there. Fucking left me. Tied up. What is wrong with you? You even took my arm off beforehand so I ended up breaking my good thumb are you shitting me?” Bucky bangs on a locker with his prosthetic, now back where it belongs. “You know how difficult it is to put back on and I had to do it on my fucking own. It’s never coming off again.” He states, madder than hell and seething into the phone.

“Where are you, Buck? I’ll come get you and we’ll go home okay?” Steve tries to calm him, knowing he’s going to get shit on about this for weeks. He was somewhat buzzed but it’s already gone now with this interruption.

“Tony’s. The locker room.” He slides down and sits on the floor. The line is quiet. 

“Listen to me, Buck. Don’t move from there okay, I’ll be there real soon.” Steve and Tony are already out the doors of the bar.

“Why?” Bucky asks. Now curious as to why Steve is treading so lightly. Clint mouths silent curses, Steve just fucked it up.

“I just don’t want to have to search for you.” All Steve gets is a hum in response and he hears Bucky stand. “I said not to move Bucky.” His voice is stern but clearly, Bucky is just over it at this point.

“That’s also what you said when you left me tied to the bed with just three limbs.” He peeks out of the room but doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He doesn’t see anything new in the locker room so he steps out to walk around and see if he’s missing anything. 

Very quietly Clint whispers into Peter’s ear. “You’re probably gonna have to pretend to be a whore if you wanna get out of this.” Peter is clearly dumbstruck so Clint explains the situation more directly to him. “If you don’t then he is going to drag you out into the alleyway and fuck you. Is that what you want?” Peter shakes his head. “Good.” Clint takes this opportunity and pulls Peter’s tie loose, he fits his fingers through one of the spaces between the buttons and yanks, ripping the shirt and sending buttons flying. He stops covering Peter’s mouth, now focused on making them look disheveled enough that it’s believable that they were fucking.

“This is insane,” Peter whispers, pulling his pants off as Clint instructs and kicking them off to the side. Clint unzips his own fly and lifts one of Peter’s legs to wrap around his waist. They stay like that for a couple of minutes and then they both tense as footsteps get closer again.

Bucky comes back to the room, perplexed as he’s sure there’s something Steve was worried about and then he notices something, the door to the broom closet is shut. Normally it’s open. He slowly approaches the door with now quiet steps. Clint mutters a quiet apology before pulling Peter into a kiss. He’s gotta make it look good or Bucky won’t fall for it and if he doesn’t fall for it then it’s bad news for everybody.

The door opens and Bucky’s eyes widen at the scene before him. “Clint?” Clint acts completely startled, pulling away with a line of saliva connecting his lips to Peter’s.

“Fuck I thought you left.” He pulls Peter’s head so that it’s tucked under his chin and hiding his face. “Don’t tell Tony. I know he’ll be pissed if he knows I snuck one of Wade’s boys in here.” He drops Peter’s leg and turns away from Bucky to Peter. “Get dressed sweetheart, we’re caught.” He taps Peter on the ass and Peter turns his back to both men as he starts trying to get his discarded clothes back on. “This one’s a mute.” He hopes Peter follows his lead and stays silent.

“Yeah?” Bucky has detective's eyes but it seems he’s taken the bait. He hates Wade and by proxy, he hates Wade’s hookers.

“Yep. Go ahead and get back to Wade’s, kid.” He pulls the cash from yesterday’s tips out of his pocket and shoves it into Peter’s hand. Peter looks rough as he leaves the closet. Red lips and his chest exposed. What Clint didn’t expect but seems to sell Bucky on the whole thing is Peter’s erection, straining against the tight dress pants. The apron is still on the floor of the closet, seems Peter couldn’t find it quick enough. Peter rushes out the back door. 

He goes a little way down and then squats, leaning against the brick wall. His face is completely red and he hides in his hands. “Why are you hard? Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing... What is going on?” He doesn’t know what to do. Does he just wait? Does he go around and go up to his apartment? He stays put, not wanting anyone else to see his hard-on.

Clint zips his fly back up and fully steps out of the closet. As if for one final test Bucky reaches forward and gropes Clint’s junk. “Whoa, man.” He’s not completely hard but it seems to be enough for Bucky. Peter’s ass was flush against his crotch for a couple of minutes and the adrenaline was flowing so he got a bit worked up. Not to mention that Laura and he haven’t been intimate in months. He’s backed up. So much for thinking of Peter as a little brother. Then Steve comes in, his expression calms once he sees Bucky just standing there with Clint.

“He cause any problems?” Steve asks Clint.

“Nope, just saw him in here and figured I’d make sure everything was okay.” He looks at Bucky who seems reluctant to lie. 

“Mm...” Is Bucky’s reply. Tony comes in next, looking wasted but still rife with concern. 

Clint grabs Tony and walks them out of the back door. “You shouldn’t walk around here drunk, it gives a bad impression.” He says, trying to keep Tony from saying a single word.

“Let's go, Buck. I’ll look at that thumb okay? I won’t ever take your arm off again okay? I promise.” He pulls on Bucky and takes him back through the dining room and out the front door to the car waiting for them.

Tony is relieved when he sees Peter crouched on the ground in the alley. Clint hopes Tony doesn’t get mad that he did what he did. “Peter?” Tony calls out and Peter looks up, staying crouched to try and hide his erection that is refusing to go away on its own.

“Mr. Stark.” He acknowledges. Clint bites his lip, Peter is still hard. He can’t fix this so the kid is going to have to figure this out on his own.

“Are you okay? Come here.” He orders, words a bit slurred. Peter does as he’s told and just hopes that maybe Tony is too drunk to notice. Nope. Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to the tent in Peter’s pants and it sobers him. He looks over to Clint and then back to Peter. Then back to Clint. “You do all this?” He motions at the torn shirt, flushed face, and obvious bulge.

“Had to make it believable or else Bucky would’ve had him instead. I didn’t really do anything to him.” Clint really doesn’t want Tony to blow this up.

“Well, clearly you did something to get him like that.” Tony gestures to Peter.

“It’s just the adrenaline. I was just really on edge so...” Peter chimes in, clearly trying to keep Clint from getting into trouble.

“Adrenaline, okay. So he didn’t touch you then?” Tony’s voice is accusatory.

“Well... a kiss but that’s it and it was just to fool Bucky. It’s nothing Mr. Stark really. He was just protecting me. -And you told me Bucky was a dog.” He deflects the conversation and turns it onto Tony.

“He might as well be.” Is the response and Peter figures that it might be true enough. “Let’s turn in for the night. You’ve had a tough time yeah?” He pulls Peter to him. “Clint you can get back to work now.” He waves the man off. They go around the building and up in the elevator. They stop on Peter’s floor but Tony has him boxed in. “I was so worried about you Pete.” Tony cups Peter’s bulge and Peter tenses up and pushes against Tony’s chest. 

“Mr. Stark please stop.” Peter is trembling as he speaks. Tony’s eyes widen a little and he backs away, letting Peter leave the elevator. Peter hurries into his apartment, completely overwhelmed by the events that just transpired. He tries to call MJ but she doesn’t answer. He tries once more after showering and still nothing. It’s odd but he guesses she’s asleep or has her volume down. He curls up under his blankets with his ringer all the way up just in case she calls him back.

——

Tony just stands in the elevator for a few minutes, processing. “Ah fuck, I’m wasted,” Tony says it as if it’s a sudden realization and stumbles into his Penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s arm is detachable in this. I’m also planning on writing a little spin-off about Bucky, his past abusive relationship, and how he ended up with Steve. Y’all want that?


	10. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks about last night. MJ receives a dreaded phone call. Peter starts to sink.

Tony wakes up late, he watches Peter sleep on his computer for a bit after downing some Tylenol to soothe his hangover. Last night was too close. Bucky is going to be pissed when he finds out he was lied to so that dread is definitely building. He thinks to the elevator and his handsiness. His mind wasn’t functioning properly when he groped him so surely the kid will just take it as just a drunken mistake. He remembers feeling just how hard Peter was. Peter getting excited from a kiss isn’t surprising, he is young and inexperienced after all. What is interesting however, is that Clint got hard too.

Bucky had told Steve later that night and of course, Steve told Tony. Steve had thought it was pretty funny. “Maybe Laura isn’t putting out anymore...” He mumbles to himself, repeating what Steve had commented as he walks to his bathroom. Maybe he should call Peter’s soon to be ex-girlfriend. The kid will need a shoulder to cry on, he’ll be there to provide that for him. He showers, brushes his teeth, and dresses for the day as he makes his decision. He dials a number and it rings three times before being picked up. “Hello?” The girl’s voice comes through, no sign of the fear that shook it last time they talked. She’s folding clothes and laying them across the sofa.

“Hello Michelle, I think you know what this means.” Her breath hitches and it brings a smirk to his face. “I’m going to text you later and that’s when you will call him. You will end it, break his precious little heart, then you will pretend that he doesn’t exist okay?” He waits for a response.

“Yes sir.” It’s strained and angry but she still said it so he gives her a pass.

“Wait for my cue.” He hangs up as soon as he hears the beginning of a sob, not well for it. He’ll take Peter on a drive, he’s been meaning to go by Rhodey’s for a while anyway. While he’s inside catching up with Rhodes, he’ll have MJ end things with Peter in the car.

He calls Peter to wake him up and loves seeing how startled he is when his phone goes off. “I’ll get ready now.” He hurriedly answers the phone and hops up from the bed. 

“I’ll be out front in thirty minutes.” Tony states and Peter nods before seeming to remember that Tony can’t hear him nodding.

“Okay. Thirty minutes. Got it.” Peter says. Tony ends the call and watches the kid strip before grabbing his stuff for the shower. He feels his cock twitch as he watches Peter meander around naked, completely oblivious that he’s being watched. He remembers the feel of Peter’s little bulge in his hand and unbuckles his belt. Tony pulls himself out of the gap in his boxers and lets out a small breath when he gives himself a dry stroke. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks a big wet stripe into his palm. 

The next strokes are much smoother and he leans back in his chair, watching as Peter lathers soap all over himself in the shower. The kid seemed scared of him last night. He had let him go but he didn’t want to. He closes his eyes and imagines if he hadn’t stopped. Ignoring the hands pushing at his chest and groping Peter firmly through those form-fitting pants that show off his ass. Giving Peter delicious friction until he spills in his pants and his knees are weak. 

Tony imagines fitting his knee in between Pete’s legs and grinding his own groin against the teen’s soiled front. Taking Peter’s jaw into his hand and forcing him to look up at him before devouring his mouth. Biting soft pink lips. His lovely train of thought is crashed at the knowledge that Clint kissed Peter before him. He shakes his head to try and clear that from his mind and get back to the good stuff. He’d suck dark bruises onto Peter’s pale neck before turning the teen around and pulling his pants down. He’d have to hold Peter’s arms behind his back to keep him from squirming. 

He would wet two fingers before shoving them deep into Peter’s pink little asshole. The kid would be keening and shaking after being worked open, ready to be filled with something bigger. It’d be a tight fit, he’d slide in slowly to the hilt. He imagines how Peter’s insides would convulse around him and he’s brought to the present as his orgasm runs through him. It splatters onto his desk and starts to run down his hand, he gingerly wipes himself off with tissues before tucking himself back into his underwear.

——

Peter tries to call MJ once he’s out of the bathroom but she still won’t answer. He tries Ned but the same thing happens. He frowns, wondering what’s going on. He makes his way down but Tony isn’t outside yet so he just wanders around, sitting in the various seats in the dining room before just chilling in the lobby while he waits. He hears the elevator ding and stands up straight, popping his back. Tony approaches and Peter notices that the man’s fly is undone. He wasn’t purposely looking but now that he knows he can’t just not tell him. “Uh, Mr. Stark?” He hopes Tony doesn’t think he was intentionally looking at his crotch.

“Yeah?” Tony questions, seeing the odd look on Peter’s face.

“Your fly is undone.” He states quickly and Tony casually looks down and then back up to Peter.

“Wanna fix it for me?” He teases, wondering why Peter was even looking.

“Do I have to?” It isn’t the response he was expecting and it makes him want to push his luck.

“Hmm... Yes.” He says after thinking about it for just a second. Peter is pink in the face and seems unable to form words. He takes a confident step towards the teen. “I don’t bite.” He assures as shaky hands reach towards his crotch. For once he’s glad it takes him a bit before he can get hard again.

“Are you still drunk Mr. Stark?” Peter asks as he fiddles around for the zipper, trying to pretend he’s not bothered.

“Maybe a little,” Tony says, watching as Peter pulls the zipper up and quickly steps back away from him. Peter wipes his hands on his thighs even though there isn’t a real reason to. Just to try and shake off the awkward he guesses. “Good boy,” Tony says before setting off out of the building with a satisfied smile on his face. Peter gets goosebumps at the phrase and reluctantly follows Tony to the car.

“We’re going to my buddy Rhodey’s house. You can just stay in the car, I shouldn’t take long.” Peter nods and taps away at his phone, messaging MJ and hoping that she’ll finally respond. They pull into the driveway and Tony shoots MJ a text, ‘now.’ Just seconds pass and it shows that she’s read it. Peter’s phone starts going off and Tony sees the teens face completely light up. The driver walks around the car and opens Tony’s door.

“Hey! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you, is everything okay?” He’s so eager and excited. Tony slides out of the vehicle, as much as he’d like to be there the moment Peter’s face breaks and the tears start flowing he wants Peter to feel like he has some privacy. The driver waits outside the car for him. He strides up to the house and Rhodey answers it after a minute or two. The man was in an accident a few years back and got a spinal cord injury. He’s pretty lucky that he can even walk, even if it is with a brace and crutches. Rhodey welcomes him into the house, his crutches clacking as he moves around and escorts Tony further inside.

——

Peter hopes he won’t be in trouble for taking a call right now but he can’t ignore her after not hearing from her in what feels like forever. She sounds sad and he feels a cold pit settle in his stomach. “It’s over.” Those words feel like a freezing stab to his chest and one of his hands grips his shirt to calm his heart.

“What-What do you mean?” He hopes she’s messing with him or that he’s misunderstanding her.

“I’m breaking up with you. There’s just too much going on with you and I have to move on with my life. I can’t just wait around while you pay this debt off. I’m sorry.” She’s trying her best not to cry as she breaks her favorite person’s heart.

“We can make things work?” His voice cracks and he sits up straight like it’s hard to breathe. “I love you...” He doesn’t know what else to say.

“I-I don’t.” The words burn her lungs and feel like acid on her tongue. 

“Please don’t do this, I’ll fix things... I-I need you.” He sobs.

“I’m so sorry.” She can’t take it. She ends the call and quickly blocks the number, knowing he’s going to try desperately to call her back. She feels her chest heave with a sob and has to run to the toilet to vomit.

The world feels like it’s spinning for Peter and he grips the seat hard to try and ground himself. He tries to call her back but now it doesn’t even ring, instead, it just goes straight to voicemail. “Why?” He repeats it over and over. “Why MJ? What did I do?” He rubs his eyes until they burn and tries to call Ned but now he also goes straight to voicemail. He lets out a startled gasp when the car door opens and Tony gets in. He jerks his head to the side to try and hide his face.

“Whoa, whoa, what happened Pete?” A warm hand settles on his shoulder, gently massaging. “Hey, it’s okay.” He comforts Peter, pulling the teen to him. Peter doesn’t fight him, doesn’t know what to do. “Take us back to the club,” Tony tells the driver and lets Peter sink into his arms. He just sobs into Tony’s expensive suit and lets himself be comforted. He needs it, no matter who it’s from right now. Tony smiles as he holds the trembling boy against him, Peter’s hands are gripping his suit and his tears are soaking into his silk shirt but Tony doesn’t mind at all. Not when he has Peter right where he wants him.

He holds Peter close to him even as they enter the club, “Shhh, it’ll be okay Pete.” He takes them up to Peter’s apartment and pulls the kid away from his side to face him. “Say, why don’t you go lay down and get some rest. I’ll send room service to you so you don’t need to worry about that okay?” Tony plays the part well, Peter is trusting him right now. Peter doesn’t squirm when he hugs him, he even hugs back. So vulnerable. 

Room service comes and he’s left with a bunch of stuff, none of which he wants. He just doesn’t have an appetite. He takes a glass and the pitcher of water to his room and shuts the door. He sits back against the headboard, drinking the cold water from his glass. He has a million thoughts running through his head but can’t seem to process any of it. His call still goes straight to voicemail. Is this really it? No more MJ? Ever? No Ned either? He buries himself in his blankets, wrinkling the suit. He falls into a dreamless and unrestful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some real angst y’all.


	11. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is very overwhelmed. Angst ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter, pretty happy with this one I think. Enjoy :)

The doorbell rings and it wakes him from his nap, he dejectedly walks over and opens the door, it’s Clint with a neatly folded uniform in his hands. He finds it hard to look Clint in the eyes after last night. I mean, they kissed and he got hard so obviously, he’s embarrassed. “Um, thanks...” He stares at the clothes for a spaced-out second.

“Hey, I’m sorry about last night. That was a lot for you to handle I’m sure. Did Tony... do anything?” He’s concerned and it makes Peter feel better that Clint isn’t acting crazy awkward. He takes the clothes held out to him.

“Yeah but no. He was just really drunk and he stopped so it’s okay.” He doesn’t want to think about it. How he got scared. How he wasn’t scared when it was Clint pressed against him. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you down there soon. If you hurry I’ll fix your tie for you before we start.” Clint can see that Peter doesn’t want to talk about it so he moves on.

“Cool, yeah, I’ll be down in a minute,” Peter says and Clint gives him a half-smile as the door shuts. Peter puts the uniform on and picks up the bowtie, he tries to tie it on his own but this time he manages to somehow do it worse than yesterday. He groans and heads down to the locker room. Clint is standing halfway out the back door with a cigarette. He flicks the butt of the cigarette down and steps on it to put it the rest of the way out, the door closing brings a cold breeze into the room. His heartbeat speeds up when Clint leans close to tie it for him, are things ruined now? Will he always get nervous and remember the kiss when he sees him now? He’s hyper-aware of Clint’s hands and how they graze his jaw as the bow is tied. 

He’s pretty much running on autopilot the whole night. He sits outside on break and keeps trying to call MJ. Did her phone break or something or is she really just finished with him? Why isn’t Ned answering either? His facade breaks soon enough. Clint puts out his cigarette and goes back inside to give Peter some privacy. He leaves her a devastated voicemail, crying and begging her to answer. She doesn’t. Clint has no doubt this is Tony’s doing but despite his emotional turmoil, the kid still preforms perfectly while on the job. It’s actually pretty amazing. 

Clint knows that after he and Laura have a fight he’s certainly not the nicest person to be around and he does everything a bit harsher than normal. Clint imagines that if he told Tony he and Laura were having issues then he wouldn’t be in charge of the kid as much as he is. He initially had kept it private because he knew that Pepper and Tony were already having issues and he didn’t want to stir those feelings up. Now he’s glad that he kept it from the man, otherwise, Peter would be entirely alone. The kid seems to pack it in pretty well though, the only thing that sticks out is his somewhat splotchy cheeks from where he’d been crying.

Peter feels totally drained by the end of his shift and he can’t look at Clint without remembering how he was pressed up against the wall with his leg around the man’s waist. He’d also been feeling guilty and wanted to talk to MJ and get everything out in the open. He’d been questioning his sexuality for a while even though he’s always quick to say he’s straight. He didn’t want to make things weird for anyone but now it seems like a glaring issue that needs addressing. Except she suddenly broke up with him and now she won’t answer the phone. It feels like some terrible joke. 

He’s in a terrible situation, surrounded by dangerous people, questioning his sexual identity, and his girlfriend seems to have disappeared. Clint is around and makes him feel safe but in reality, he knows fuck all about the guy and he could be some awful murderer or something. He’s lost and now he’s realizing that the only thing grounding him for the past few days was knowing that MJ was there. Not with him physically but he knew he could count on her. He could talk to her about this crazy stuff he’s experiencing and how overwhelmed he is. He’s further slumped down in the alley outside. No jacket again so he’s shivering. He’s sure he could borrow Clint’s but now he’s a bit uncomfortable to wear something of his. Worried he’ll like the smell of it or something like a weirdo. He just wishes MJ would answer her damn phone.

Clint sees the kid go outside without a jacket but guesses if he wanted one then he would’ve asked. Sometimes you just need to let the chill eat at your bones, complacent in despair. He waits around, it’s past closing and he hasn’t come in yet. Laura is gonna have a fit if he’s late again so he goes out the back door to get him.

His eyes widen when he sees that the alleyway is completely empty. Well, not completely. Peter left his phone. It’s shattered. “Oh shit.” He curses. This is bad. Is he gonna go off the deep end and jump off a bridge or something? He grabs his keys and jogs down the alley, hoping that maybe he’s just around the front or something. Nothing, no one is even around at all to have possibly seen him. He gets into his car and heads down the street to circle the block. He really wants to find Peter before he has to involve Tony because that will go well for no one.

He has no idea when the kid left either so he doesn’t know how far away he could’ve gotten. He figures that at the most he should only be a few blocks out unless he really ran. He had tried not to snoop too much into Peter’s file but now it’s necessary. He finds what he’s looking for. Michelle Jones’s address. He heads in that direction and scans the streets and sidewalks. Nothing. He parks in front of her building and goes up to her apartment, he knocks. There’s no way he could’ve gotten here unless he took a taxi but his phone is broken and Peter didn’t rack much up in tips tonight since he mostly cleaned tables. He gets a loud, “Who are you?” Yeah, he guesses Tony definitely did something to her.

“I’m Clint. I was wondering if Peter is here by any chance. I can’t find him anywhere.” He tries to sound reasonable.

“Good, I hope he gets away.” She makes no move to open the door, just eyeing him through the peephole.

“I’m worried he’s going to hurt himself.” He admits, hoping she’ll give him better information. She cracks the door. He notes that it isn’t enough for him to shove his foot through.

“He’s not here. I haven’t talked to him since...” She doesn’t finish her sentence but he knows what she means. She still doesn’t know whether to trust him or not. Peter seemed to think he was an okay guy but he also didn’t think Tony was too bad either.

“I’m guessing Tony told you not to?” She slowly nods in response. Still unsure. “I haven’t told Tony that Peter’s missing yet. If I don’t find him soon or if he does something to hurt himself then Tony will find out and we are all in trouble okay? So is there any place he likes to go when he’s upset?” He asks, really hoping she knows something.

——

“You idiot Peter...” He mutters to himself, tears running hot streaks down his freezing face. He had slammed his phone down after it went to voicemail for the millionth time and the stupid thing shattered into pieces. He walks and walks. He thinks about going to MJ’s but clearly, she doesn’t want to see him, plus that’s the first place they’ll look for him. He drops the little tip money he has into a sleeping homeless person’s change bowl. He holds himself, trying to stop the sobbing that is wracking his whole body. His feet are numb and his fingers are getting there. 

“I’m gonna be in so much trouble...” He sniffles. Maybe he should just hitchhike and try to escape. He might die trying but he’s remarkably okay with that at the moment. He hates that he left but he can’t just go back now. He should’ve just gone up to his apartment and had a hot shower. Instead, here he is cold and tired walking down a nearly deserted street with tears running down his face. On the next street, there’s a strip club that’s still open and he tries to walk by without drawing attention to himself but a voice calls out to him.

“You want me to make it all better?” It’s a young man and he steps in front of Peter with a hand held out. He backs up and doesn’t even look at him, trying to hide his face that’s all screwed up from crying. 

“Dallas! You’ve already got a John on the way what are you doing?” A man approaches. “He looks underage too, just leave him.” The guy flicks a cigarette off to the side as Peter stands frozen, not knowing what to do.

“He’s crying Wade, I just wanted I help.” At the name drop, Peter does turn his head. He makes blurry eye contact with the man. He’s got some scarring on his face and his hands look pretty gnarly but he kinda looks like Ryan Reynolds. Wade gets a good look at the kid and recognizes him. He’s the boy Tony couldn’t fuck. 

Peter steps back, this guy knows Tony and has seen him out here. He’s so fucked. Maybe he should just let Wade take him back and get it over with. “Hey there, whatcha doing walkin’ around?” Wade doesn’t feel the need to drag him back to Tony’s, he doubts the kid has the guts to really hurt himself. He’ll go back on his own or someone will pick him up like the lost little pup that he is. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell on you.” He assures, hoping to get some drama. He drops an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulls him close like he’s ready to be told a secret. He smells like cigarettes, cologne, and alcohol which Peter supposes he should expect from a guy like this at a place like this.

“Just walking.” He shrugs the arm off and gets moving again. He hopes the weird guy really won’t tell on him. He picks up the pace, his destination in mind. Wade waves at the retreating form with a snort.

—— 

Clint heads to the third place MJ mentioned. The first one was too far away and the second one had been fruitless. He drives slowly into the parking lot next to it and gets out. He passes the benches and walks along the path. He has to go in pretty deep but he feels immense relief when he sees Peter, squatted and hugging his knees to his chest. He’s hovering right in front of his Aunt and Uncle’s graves. Peter doesn’t seem to notice his approach so he calls out. “Hey, kid...” Clint slowly walks up behind him. He might just stay at the club tonight instead of going home. He doesn’t want to deal with trying to explain why he’s coming back so late and there’s no way she’ll believe him if he says he was looking out for a troubled youth.

Peter doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to go back. He wants to stay here and just evaporate into nothing. “We’ve gotta go back. I haven’t told Tony but he’s gonna notice before too long.” He squats down too. “Come on.” He tugs at Peter but he still refuses. “Do you want me to carry you? Because I will if you don’t get up on your own.” He says with a stern edge. There’s no time for this.

Peter sluggishly gets up. He thinks he prefers when Clint is serious and more curt with him, otherwise, he’ll start to think that they might be friends. He gets a pat on the back and Clint takes his jacket off to drape it over Peter’s shoulders. “If you get sick because of this, you lose your next off day when you’re better.” He informs as they get into the car.

“Did you pass anyone?” He’s serious, wondering if his night isn’t over yet.

“I met Wade...” Peter mumbles and Clint looks at him with disbelief.

“Shit.” He can’t kill Wade but he can threaten or bribe him. He’s going through his options when Peter adds on to his statement.

“He said he wouldn’t tell on me.” Peter decided he should explain better after seeing the dark look on Clint’s face. Clint hopes it’s the truth. “How’d you know where to find me?” Peter asks, hoping the man might’ve seen MJ and could tell him literally anything about her.

“It’s in your file and a lot of people go to their deceased loved ones if they’re in a tough spot.” He lies. Clearly Tony doesn’t want Peter to be in any contact with the girl and he’s not going to bring wrath down on his own head by telling Peter anything.

“Oh.” He’s disappointed, clearly, and Clint doesn’t blame him. They pull back up to the tower and get out.

“Here. Later just tell Tony you dropped it. I’m sure he’ll get you a new one.” He hands Peter the broken phone. 

“Okay...” He pockets it, careful not to cut himself on the broken screen. 

They go inside. “I’m gonna crash in the break room,” Clint mentions so that Peter knows he’s around.

“Wanna sleep on the couch?” Peter asks without thinking too hard. He doesn’t really want to be alone or he’ll get too deep in his thoughts of wanting to jump out of the window and go see his family.

“You sure?” Clint pops his back, it sounds way better than sleeping on the floor.

“Yeah.” That's all Peter says. He feels like he’s been talked down from a bridge by this man.

“Haven’t been in here in ages,” Clint comments when they enter the apartment. 

“I’ll grab you a blanket.” Peter's voice is a little hollow but Clint hopes it improves after some sleep. His own phone rings. 

He thinks for a long moment before answering. “Hello, sorry I’m still at the- I know. I know what I said and I’m sorry but it’s been pretty hectic- I-I know but-“ She keeps cutting him off so he just bites his tongue as she rants. “I’ll be home tomorrow. Tell the kids I love them. I love you. Go to bed and I’ll be back tomorrow.” He finishes and hangs up when she tries to start back up. It’s not a lie, he does love her but recently she’s gotten clingy and is poking her nose where she shouldn’t. She probably thinks he’s cheating on her when really he’s just been scouting for work more because Tony isn’t giving him much and he needs it.

Peter tosses him a blanket and tells him goodnight before disappearing into his room, emotionally and physically exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so nice to read and they make my day :)


	12. Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a heart-to-heart with Peter. Tony drags Peter along on a shopping trip with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, probably going to be a bit before the next upload. I'm sick lmao and I don’t feel like doing jack shit. Love y'all, I'll be back though I promise. Maybe like a week or something idk.

Peter feels like shit when he wakes up. Like a sentient piece of shit. He goes into the living room and sees that Clint is watching the news. “Good morning.” He greets, wondering just how puffy his eyes actually are since they feel swollen.

Clint turns his head to look at Peter. “Hey, kid.” He doesn’t eye him up too hard, Peter’s eyes are pink and his cheeks are still splotchy and red. He’s wearing a shirt much too big for him and boxers. “Might want to put a hot rag to your face. Then switch to cold, should bring the inflammation down.” He advises and turns back to look at the news. His kills from yesterday are being investigated. The poor guys at the station must be so embarrassed. They never really figure anything out. “You should go back to bed if you can, sleep in for a while.” He guesses Peter is still tired, it was a late-night after all. 

Peter hops over the back of the couch into his spot next to Clint. He sure is spry, Clint thinks as he scoots over some more to give Peter some room. “I’m so stupid. I’m sorry for just leaving like that. I think everything is just boiling over for me. I just feel trapped and alone.” He stutters and mumbles but Clint still gets what he’s saying.

“I get it, when I was younger I’d run away. Still do sometimes. I’d just get up and leave. I left Tony for a while too. Meant to retire but I quickly grew restless. I have a wife and kids, a real family. I love them to death but honestly, I’d rather be anywhere but in that house. It’s perfect and usually peaceful and it makes my skin crawl. All the problems in my relationship with them are on me but I don’t want to fix it. If anyone is stupid Peter, it’s me. All you want is to go home, that’s completely understandable. I want the opposite, I hate that I’m letting them down but I feel suffocated there just like you feel trapped here. Everyone has a breaking point.” He pats Peter on the shoulder. 

“Thanks, for being here... I don’t have anyone now so I really appreciate it.” Peter pulls his legs up to his chest.

“Anytime kid.” With how Peter has his legs now, Clint can see all the way down his thighs. He looks away, paying attention to the tv instead. Peter just admitted that he’s his only friend right now, he can’t look at him in that way. The longer they sit there the closer Peter seems to get. Peter probably hugs and high-fives and such with his friends and he doesn’t have them now. So, Clint figures the kid may be a little touch-starved. He pulls the kid closer and wraps his arm around him. Peter momentarily tenses but quickly relaxes into his side.

He really thinks they should do something about Peter’s face before he has to see Tony but it seems the kid has fallen asleep. Tony must be awake at this time but it seems he hasn’t checked the cameras or Clint’s phone would be flipping shit about the position he is in with Parker.

——

Tony wakes up late, again, he’s gonna have to set an alarm. He starts the coffee machine and wanders over to his desk. He turns on the computer and goes to the apartment feed. Peter isn’t in his bed. He checks the other cameras and what he sees doesn’t please him. Peter is all laid up on top of Clint. What’s worse is that Clint is running his fingers through Peter’s hair as he sleeps.

——

Clint looks at his phone when it starts vibrating. Stark. He answers it and looks over to where he knows the camera is. “Tony.” He answers, knowing this looks bad but not feeling regretful.

“Why are you touching what belongs to me?” Tony clenches his jaw.

“He didn’t want to be alone. His girlfriend won’t answer his calls, I’m guessing you wouldn’t know anything about that.” He pushes.

“She shouldn’t be a problem after he cools off a bit. Are you going to be a problem, Barton?” He speaks directly and glares into the screen.

“I’m just being a friend Tony. That’s it. He has none right now. Do you want him to chuck himself out the window?” He glances down to make sure Peter is still asleep before returning his stare to the camera in the vent.

“They’re locked.” Is the response. He grinds his teeth. “You were being more than friendly when you had his leg around your waist. Glad you can still get it up old man but maybe don’t rub your dick on my things, yeah?” Clint bites the inside of his cheek.

“I had to do something. I can’t beat Bucky in hand to hand so I had to trick him. -and it worked so I don’t see what you’re so pissy about.” Clint explains, irked that Bucky tattled on him.

“Yeah yeah. Don’t kiss my Peter again.” He takes a breath. “He’s coming with me so wake him up and tell him to get ready.” He hangs up but watches the feed. Clint gingerly shakes Peter, smiling at him once Peter’s eyes open. Tony sees how gentle he’s being, he’s seen those same hands squeeze the life out of people, fire many bullets and arrows that have cut existences short. Seen him covered in blood after a fight turned short-range and he had to stab or bludgeon them to death. And yet those same hands give Peter a pat and that same person softly tells peter he needs to get ready to go.

If this becomes a habit then Peter will certainly have to find out more about Clint and his blood-stained hands. After all, he deserves to know about the people he’s around right?

——

Peter gets up and stretches, thanking Clint for waking him. He is a little embarrassed that he fell asleep on him but Clint doesn’t seem like he minded. He goes to the bathroom and starts up the shower. Hot water cascades down him, he sighs. He hopes he hasn’t missed a call from MJ while his phone is broken. After washing and brushing his teeth, he turns the water cold to try and bring the redness on his face down. He’s relieved that it seems to work. His eyes don’t feel as puffy either. He wraps the fluffy white towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom. He doesn’t even look at Clint and hurries to his room. 

Clint catches a brief glimpse of Peter running to his room in just a towel. He doesn’t let himself watch him and picks up his phone again instead. He’s got texts from Laura. ‘The kids miss you. I can’t lie to them again. Come home. Or don’t. Let me know what you decide.’ He lets out a breath and leans his elbows on his knees. “Peter!” He yells through the apartment.

“Uh- Yeah?!” Peter yells back through his door.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll probably be back later but if not I’ll have Tony let you know.” He says, knowing he’ll probably end up not coming in.

“Okay...” Peter sounds reluctant but Clint has his own family to deal with. He leaves wondering just how bad this is going to go. ‘I’m coming.’ He shoots her a text as he rides the elevator down, jacket tossed over his shoulder.

Peter leaves his room and walks into the empty living room. He knows Clint has things he has to do so why is he already so lonely?

——

“Where are we going?” Peter asks as they get into the car. Blocking everything bad out and putting on a facade. Focusing on doing his job, following this man around. Not the most complicated thing to focus on but still something. 

“Shopping, with Steve. He wants to get Bucky a gift to make up for the mess the other night. I guess you didn’t see him, so I guess you’ll be meeting Steve today. He is my best friend so treat him well.” They pull alongside a tall luxury condo building and Peter sees a tall blonde man standing at the curb. He’s got a nice tan leather jacket and sunglasses on even though it isn’t particularly sunny. Steve barely waits for the car to stop when he reaches for the car door handle. Peter is startled, having not realized that he was going to have to move to the middle. He unbuckles and scoots closer to Tony. Steve gets into the car and Peter is sandwiched between the two of them now. 

Steve is noticeably bigger than Tony and Peter feels intimidated by him. He wasn’t really scared of Thor but something about this man doesn’t sit right with him and he feels uncomfortable. The tall man takes his sunglasses off before speaking. “I’m Steve. Sorry if Bucky scared you the other night. He’s normally better behaved than that. It was my fault.” He takes full responsibility and Peter thinks that it certainly does sound like he’s talking about his dog that’s misbehaved.

“Peter... uh-Parker. It’s okay. I think.” He stumbles over his words and struggles to meet the man’s gaze. He thinks his gut feeling was right about the man when Steve rests his hand on Peter’s thigh. His hand is big and easily covers the width of his leg. He endures it and barely pays attention to whatever conversation the pair start having right over him. Tony notices but Steve won’t do anything serious without asking first, he’s confident in that and Peter could use the extra handling. He’ll tame quicker this way so he doesn’t intervene, even as Steve slides his hand further up Peter’s thigh and squeezes just a little.

Peter squirms and leans into Tony in some attempt at a getaway. Peter glances up at Tony in some sort of plea. Tony doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does then he isn’t showing it. He’s relieved when the car pulls up in front of a mall and stops to let them out. Steve squeezes his leg again before letting go as they load out of the vehicle. His leg feels like it’s burning where that hand laid. He follows a bit behind the two older men as he has no idea where they’re supposed to be going. He sees an electronic store and suddenly remembers his broken phone.

“Mr. Stark?” He says and taps the man on the shoulder. Tony turns to look at him with raised brows. “I’m really sorry but last night I dropped my phone-“ Tony takes it out of his hand before he finishes and they go right into the store. They bypass the line which Peter finds embarrassing but they are in and out quicker than Peter has ever experienced in a store like that. He guesses it’s different when you’re a priority. Then they are off again and he wonders what kinds of things Bucky is into. 

He hears them joke, “Maybe you should get him a diamond ring, you know? Make it official.” Tony laughs and Steve lets a snort out of his nose.

“A cock ring maybe,” Steve says it so casually that it almost doesn’t register to Peter but when it does he tries not to chuckle awkwardly. He does anyway and it draws the attention of both men. “What? You want one?” Steve says and Peter isn’t sure the man isn’t entirely serious.

“No...” He responds, feeling like the man may really try to buy him one if he refuses to answer. His face must be violently red and he can feel it burn. This guy sucks to be around, he’s been around him for less than an hour and he’s already tired of it. He wishes he could’ve waited in the car. He’s tempted to ask if he could just go to the car now but he has a feeling he’d be made fun of and still told no.

“Don’t tease him too much.” Is Tony’s only response, much too fine with Steve making Peter uncomfortable. It seems to make Peter veer much closer to Tony because at least he’s familiar at this point. 

“He’ll have to get used to it,” Steve says, not willing to change how he acts for this little twink. They buy a range of things from a range of stores. Shoes and clothing items, video games and movies, even some candy and other snacks. Then they go into a store that brightly says 18+ outside. He follows them inside reluctantly. He tries not to look at anything and hates how sweaty his hands are getting. Tony and Steve laugh a lot as they point at stuff. Steve grabs two boxes of extra-large condoms and a big bottle of lube with not even a hint of embarrassment. He and Tony both seem to just exude confidence like it’s part of their very being.

He avoids the cashier’s look as they check out. Steve winks at the worker, knowing the man must think he and Tony are about to double-team poor little tomato red Peter who’s practically hiding behind them. It’ll give the minimum wage worker an interesting story to tell his friends at least. They leave the store and head towards the exit. Peter lets out a quiet breath of relief that they are done.

Finally, they are out of the mall but now they have to squeeze back into the car after loading up the trunk. Steve gets in first and Peter scoots to the middle. Tony starts to get in but his phone rings so he backs up and puts up a finger, shutting the door while he talks on the phone outside of the car. Peter scoots to the temporarily unoccupied window seat. “Aw, are you scared of me?” Steve asks and pulls Peter back to the middle. 

“Stop.” He says it a bit loud and Steve raises his brows.

“Oh, so you do have a real voice. It’s cute that you think you can tell me what to do though.” He says, gripping Peter’s jaw and looking into deep brown eyes. “It’s really too bad that you weren’t in debt to me.” He sounds like he is truly lamenting that fact. Peter doesn’t know what to do. Would he get in trouble if he hit him? Definitely. He tries to just pull away but he’s manhandled and pulled onto the man’s lap. “If you didn’t resist me so much I would show you sweeter attention. You should learn to be receptive. If you were I might just help you pay off that debt.” Steve says, loving the shifting expressions on Peter’s face.

He hates that he considers it at all but he can’t help but think that if he did do whatever this man wanted and have him pay his debt off then he could get back to MJ before she really does move on without him. He isn’t there yet though, not quite that desperate. He turns his face when Steve leans in for what he assumes is a kiss. 

Tony knows Steve must be assaulting a Peter in there. He would only ever let Steve behave the way he does. Only Steve can play with Tony’s toys before he’s had a chance to. As much as he bitches and rants about him, Tony still certainly has a soft spot for him. As long as he doesn’t fuck him first then Tony doesn’t mind.

Steve wishes the kid wasn’t wearing so many clothes, he can’t get a good feel of Peter’s hips or ribs. Steve abruptly releases Peter with a huff, letting him push himself away and scoot as far away from Steve as he can. As if suddenly uninterested, Steve pulls out his phone and starts texting. Peter sits stiffly, waiting for Tony to finish his call. 

Steve texts Bucky that they'll be on their way back in a few minutes. He glances back over to the rigid kid. He doesn't fight the small smirk that forms at his lips when Peter meets his eyes and quickly tears his eye contact away as if to try and disappear. Tony opens the door with a huff and gestures for Peter to scoot. He does so with apprehension and lays his own palms on his thighs in hopes it'll keep Steve from grabbing him again. 

Either it works or Steve just doesn’t decide to bother as they ride back to the condominium. Steve again opens the door before it comes to a complete stop, it slows and he steps out. He leans back in and down by Peter’s ear. “My offer still stands. It’ll be there when you want it.” He gives the back of Peter’s neck a squeeze before again backing out of the car. He grabs his things from the trunk and heads inside. Peter switches to the window seat and Tony doesn’t stop him. 

“What’d he say?” Tony asks looking mostly unconcerned.

“Ah. Nothing...” For some reason, he doesn’t feel like he should tell. I mean, he whispered it for a reason, right? Tony eyes him but doesn’t comment. His stomach growls, loudly, and Tony looks at him like he grew a second head.

“You hungry?” He says incredulously, loving the shocked and embarrassed look on Peter’s face. Peter nods. “Well, I suppose you deserve a treat anyway for dealing with Steve. You did well.” He praises and Peter feels a half-smile form on his face unintentionally. “He’s always like that and I spend a lot of time with him so you’ll have to get used to it.” He gives Peter a pat, “So, what’re you hungry for?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I'm not going to start posting Bucky’s story until after I finish this one so I don’t get side-tracked but I am planning on writing it.


	13. Toxic Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have an argument. Maybe material gifts aren’t a solution to long standing issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-upload bc I deleted it like a dumbass.

Steve enters the penthouse and sees Bucky laid out on the couch, must’ve fallen asleep waiting for him. He walks over slowly, careful to be quiet, and sets the bags on the table. Steve squats by the couch and runs his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. Peter seems pliable, he may be able to snag him sooner than he thought. Saying he’d pay the debt is just a lure. Even if he did, he won’t be able to leave after everything is said and done. He’ll be too dependent and by then he’ll have already convinced himself that it’s not that bad. He hopes it’ll make Bucky happy.

“You’re so cute, Buck.” He murmurs, smiling when brown eyelashes flutter open. ”Did you dream?” He asks, still fingering strands of hair between his digits.

”No.” Bucky gives a lopsided smile. 

“Good,” Steve says, lately some bad night terrors have been plaguing Bucky’s sleep so a dreamless rest is a good rest.

“You wanna see what you got?” Steve asks and starts pulling stuff out of bags. Bucky seems relatively happy with his haul and yet more than a little bit distracted as they go through everything. He laughs audibly at the ridiculous bottle of lube and boxes of condoms. “What’s on your mind Buck?” He addresses the seemingly distant man.

“Come here.” Bucky opens his arms up so Steve climbs on top of him, hoisting Bucky’s legs up. “I want to work, like really work.” He says, a pleasant look in his pale blue eyes.

“You sure? You haven’t been sleeping well.” Steve kisses the side of Bucky’s leg.

“I need it. I can handle it.” He breaks the eye-contact and chews the inside of his mouth apprehensively.

“I don’t have anything so you know what I find is probably going to be-“ Steve starts.

“-Yeah I know. It’s okay. I think I need to face him.” He seems so sure. Then again, he always seems so sure. 

“I just don’t know if you’re ready.” Steve tries and Bucky pulls his legs away and sits up with them tucked to his chest.

“I’m fine. You haven’t let me work at all in more than just a few months and you’ve never let me go back to where I was literally employed.” He pouts, knowing this is going to be an argument.

“Because you’ve been having these weird episodes, Buck, I don’t want you to get hurt. -and I don’t let you go to him for obvious fucking reasons.” He talks with his hands to try and convey himself better.

“It’s because you don’t ever give me space. I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to constantly hover over me.” He complains, an accusatory look in his eyes.

“So you want to run back to the man who abused you?” Steve says it and immediately knows it was the wrong thing to say.

“Fuck you. Even though he’s a shit person he still knew I was capable on my fucking own Steve.” He spits it with anger. “I was happier with a man who beat me all the time than I am stuck here with you.” Even though he’s lying and Steve knows it, it still sucks to hear.

“Buck, you don’t mean that.” He has to say it, can’t leave it said as fact in the tense air.

“I always had a mission, I was never bored anyway. You don’t let me do jack shit and that’s why I go fucking nuts. I just get so restless.” He tugs at his hair in frustration.

“I just try to protect you. I saved you from him so excuse me if I don’t want to send you back into his reach Bucky.” His brow is tightly knit.

“I never asked for your protection. Not once, and I didn’t ask for you to save me, Steve.” He clenches his jaw.

“You were brainwashed.” He doesn’t understand how Bucky can be saying this.

“I was. So? That doesn’t mean I have to thank you for doing something I never asked for.” He raises his voice in growing irritation.

“You don’t have to thank me, I just hate that you’re acting like what I did was wrong.” He reaches to touch Bucky’s shoulder but his hand is batted away. He rolls his eyes, taking his hand back. “I’m not going to call him Buck, I’m not putting you back where I found you. Especially not while you’re like this.”

“Then I’ll call him myself.” He doesn’t look into Steve’s searching eyes.

“No. What is wrong with you?” Steve laughs at how impossible Bucky is being.

“I need space. I’m gonna find somewhere else to stay.” Bucky insists.

“You’re not serious.” Steve can’t believe what he’s hearing. They’ve had worse arguments but this is what makes him leave? He runs his hands over his face.

“Yeah, I am. I need some independence, to stand on my own because you won’t let me.” He frowns, wishing Steve would just understand.

“No. You’re not leaving Buck.” He groans. Bucky stands and goes to the bedroom, leaving Steve to think he’s just gone to cool off. Then Bucky comes out dressed with his army bag over his shoulder and heads towards the door. “Bucky. What? You have a go-bag?” He quickly crosses the room and grabs Bucky’s arm.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Bucky tries to shake off the grip on his wrist.

“You what?” His grip tightens.

“The whole tied up with no prosthetic thing was my tipping point. This is my push.” He shoves Steve away from him. “Bye Steve.” He opens the door but Steve slams it shut just as it opens. “Let me go.” He doesn’t yell, just speaks.

“Stay,” Steve says in a quiet but stern tone.

“If you don’t let me go right now then I’ll never come back, Steve.” He says it with finality and opens the door again. Steve lets his hand fall from it and watches as Bucky enters the elevator and disappears.

He slides down and sits against the door. “Fuck.” He curses. He dials a number and puts the phone to his ear. It goes to voicemail. “Son of a bitch... Bucky is gonna come around. Turn him away.” He ends it, he knows it’s a slim chance that the bastard will listen.

——

Bucky turns his phone off as he walks down the street. He wanders for the rest of the day, stopping to eat but mostly just enjoying the nice day and trying not to think about the man he walked out on. He frowns when it gets dark and the cold breeze starts to bother him. It’s only about an hour's walk from where he is so he heads in the direction he remembers it being. He’s surprised that he still knows exactly how to get there, he presses the doorbell. If his schedule is the same as it used to be then he shouldn’t be here. No one answers like he expected so he goes around the back of the house and breaks a window. He grabs a sheet from the closet and plops onto the couch, dropping his bag on the floor next to it. 

He dozes off and when he wakes he feels a spike of fear run through him at the sound of the front door unlocking. He sits up, trying to forcefully calm his heart. He hadn’t thought he’d be afraid but he is. The footsteps are cautious like the man knows that there’s an intruder. He steps into Bucky’s view and grins. “James Barnes.” He flicks on the light and it makes Bucky flinch at the sudden brightness.

“Brock Rumlow.” He mimics, warily watching the older man.

“Ha, Steve said you’d be skulking around.” He chuckles, taking off his coat and tactical gear first before kicking off his boots. He hangs things up and pops his neck before coming to sit by Bucky on the couch. “You two have a lovers quarrel?” He sneers.

“I need to work and he wasn’t going to let me.” He lets Rumlow take his face into his warm hands.

“Yeah well, you know I’ll put you to work. You were my prized asset after all. It’s a waste for you to sit around and do nothing all day.” He examines Bucky’s face and touches a faded bruise on his neck from a hickey. “You’ve barely got a mark on you. He very clearly has softer hands than me.” He finds it hilarious that Bucky came back to him all on his own. He didn’t expect that but the younger man has always managed to surprise him. He lets him go and pours himself a glass of whiskey on the wooden coffee table. “Want one?” He asks and delights in the way Bucky shakes his head, trying not to get swept up.

“I’m not here for that.” Bucky clarifies.

“So... Work, a place to stay, and I have to go against Steve. You want all of this for free?” He downs the glass and pours another.

“I can find somewhere else to stay, I’ll work for free, and Steve won’t do anything.” He assures.

“You can stay here. I’ve missed your company.” He runs a hand through Bucky’s long brown hair. “You’ve kept it long.” He notes out loud.

“I don’t like bothering with haircuts,” Bucky explains.

“I know, I know you. Did you forget how long you were mine?” Rumlow swirls the whiskey in the glass. “Six, we were coming up on seven years. Steve hasn’t even had you for half of that yet.” He downs the shot and sets it back onto the table, tilting his head to look at the man that was stolen from him.

“I don’t even remember most of it,” Bucky admits, muttering.

“I remember all of it,” Rumlow pauses before continuing, “You should run back to Steve. I’m just gonna hurt you again. I’m not going to change. You know it, I know it.” He waits but Bucky doesn’t move. “Still stubborn.” Rumlow holds him in place as he leans in, kissing him. There’s tension but no real resistance so he pushes further and he coaxes Bucky’s tongue into a dance with his own. Heat pools low in his belly when he pulls away and sees how flushed Bucky has become from just a kiss. “I thought you didn’t come here for this.” He clarifies what ‘this’ is by cupping Bucky through his pants.

“I didn’t.” He states it, breath uneven.

“Do you want it now?” Rumlow grips a fistful of brown hair.

“No.” He stutters, he knows he shouldn’t. “I don’t know.” He changes his words and lets his head be tilted back by the grip in his hair.

“Go get on the bed.” Rumlow orders, releasing the hair, and taking a swig from the bottle. “Now, Barnes.” He sees the uncertainty in Bucky’s eyes, it feels powerful to know he still has a hold over the man. Bucky slowly stands up and does as he’s told, going to the bedroom. “Good,” Brock smirks as he gets up and follows, palming himself to hardness along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I’m going to write Rumlow/Bucky smut. I might save that for his stand-alone.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated!  
> | (• ◡•)|


End file.
